Kitties Paradise
by Lunar Crimzon Wolf
Summary: Duo a local Stray Humanoid is soon discovered by a Hero named Heero Yuy. Will the new home turn into a fight for life or will it be paradise. Warning Yaoi, Rape, abuse, possible character death, and OC intro. Duo X Heero
1. A Hot Kitty

**This is one of my second stories I'm going to try out for now and to warn all of you who read this The character Heero is going to be at least half way OOC - (Out Of Character) got that and no flaming.**

_**Chapter 1 – A Hot Kitty**_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

It was a hot summer day and Duo sat under a shaded area, in an ally way opening, alone. His ears twitched slightly as an annoying fly buzzed near his head every once in a while. His tail lay limp next to him as he sat there propping himself up with his arms as he slightly leaned back to support himself of the ground.

"Damn…..-huff- It's so hot" He tried cooling off, but the shade was almost just as hot as the unshaded area. He panted softly

Duo was starting to feel really tired as he sat there trying to cool his body off as best he could. He undid his shirt to see if that would help at least a little and he pushed his hair of his shoulder as the braid thumped to the ground behind him. He looked out at the people who walked by never thinking of him at all while they walked with their pets and in their own worlds of their own chaos.

Although they weren't really pets at all. Most of the pets that had existed before the last war had almost completely perished. These creatures though were close to being an animal as you could get. These so called _'pets' _or in his case _'Strays' _were known as humanoids, which looked human, but have shown Physical or character traits such as that of what animals would have. Duo is one of these so called _'pets'_ although he really isn't a pet at all at this moment in time but a stray instead.

"-sigh- I wish someday someone would want me like their owners want the all the time." He moped with a dry throat.

Duo closed his eyes and leaned against the wall he was near and he found himself getting weaker the longer the heat kept getting at him. His legs stretched out till only his boots were the only things out in the sun. He was getting extremely and he found himself unable to open his eyes much once they closed. He felt his body go limp and he flopped sideways to the ground beneath him. As it became harder to breath he found his breathing was becoming un even and sounding softer the longer he lay there, due to the lack of water at the moment. He thought he was done for until he felt a hand on his forehead under his bangs. He forced himself to open his eyes, but only saw a blur in his vision. Who ever it was had left after seeing him open his eyes. He closed them once again, while thinking that the person wouldn't come back to him again. After a while he felt his limp body, get pulled up off the ground. A hand lingered on his back between his shoulder blades and helped to steady him so he was sitting up. He opened his eyes again, but this time he was actually able to see what the person looked like.

The man had dark brown hair that was slightly spikey all over the place. He wore a dark green tank top and black pants, with black boots. In his other hand he held a small white cup filled with a liquid that looked to be water to him. He looked at Duo his eyes seemed emotionless, but in them it showed at least some glint of concern.

"Here drink this….it'll help a bit" He held the cup up to his lips and Duo gladly started to drink the nice cool substance as it slid coolingly down his throat. After he finished he watched the man throw the cup aside then looked off towards the ally way entrance. Duo's eyes involuntarily closed and that's when the ground vanished beneath him. He felt as his head lean against something soft and yet still slightly hard. He didn't know it was because his head was resting against the man's chest.

_'what's going on?'_ he thought to himself _'Am I dead?'_ he pushed the thoughts aside and kept his eyes closed.

He felt a swaying kind of motion as if someone were carrying him. It soon became really cool and he was pulled from the comforting softness and found himself placed on something even softer and cooler as well. He heard voices mumbling and he knew then and there he couldn't be dead, because death wouldn't hold this much suspence for him. He slipped into unconciousness and found himself in a wonderful dream.

Sorry that's all for now and i hope you like it.

Next Chapter Coming soon - A New Life

Each last few setences will be posted at the top of every new chapter just in case you can't remember what happened at the end of the chapter before.


	2. A New Life

**Hello again guys i got alot of good messages on this story and so now i present to you the next stroy it was pleased to see some many people liked it and that they found it so quickly and i thank you for everything. Now without futher ado here's the sceound chapter and Here's a small little skit. Please R&R.**

**Heero: "Baka...get over here"**

**Duo: "Just because your my owner now doesn't mean you can control me."**

**Heero: Eyebrows raise "Get over here now" He glared a glare that would scare even the toughest animal**

**Duo: " Ok"**

**Crimzon: "Ok Heero stop tormenting him like that"**

**Heero: Glares and pulls out pistole**

**Crimzon Sweet drops "Sorry guys i have to go and write some more and Duo your on your own." runs****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- A New Life**

Golden rays flowed in to the area from an unknown region as Duo's eyes fluttered slightly and slowly opened. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his brain still not fully awake. Confused he tried to sit up, but his muscles protested and he fell back down on the soft bed he was on. He glanced at a clock near the bed on a small oak table next to the bed.

'How long have I been asleep?' He wondered.

His ears twitched slightly to the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked towards the large door at the other end of the room and watched as a young lady with long thick wavy hair and emerald green eyes walk into the room. Her green eyes glanced up from the tray she had with her and stared straight at Duo.

"Good morning Neko-san." She bowed slightly.

Duo nodded slightly and tried to sit up. The girl tried to run over to him, but had to walk at a fast pace instead so she didn't drop the tray she had tightly gripped in her hands.

"Please don't move ….The doctor said your not allowed to move yet Kitty-san."

"Please call me Duo," He said politely and softly as she pushed him back so he was laying down. He smiled his cheeky smile.

"Ok Duo-san."

"No, just Duo thank you" He said still smiling.

She smiled sweetly "Ok Duo"

"So…" He started "Why do I have to stay put?" He asked the nice girl politely.

The girl fiddled with the tray on the table near the bed as she spoke the truth to Duo.

"You were suffering from heat stroke, and suffering from lack of water and food so your muscles need time to relax, recover, and rehydrate." She spoke to him softly in a small tone that sounded reproachful to him. Maybe he was just imagining it.

"Oh! Ok"

Duo's ears twitched slightly and the girl placed a cool cloth on his forehead that was slightly wet. He started to think when he asked her a question he had forgotten to ask earlier.

"By the way where on Earth am I?" He asked curiously

Her jaw dropped and she looked at Duo as if he had grown a third head, "Didn't my master tell you?"

"No" He said confused "I don't think he did" He sighed inwardly _'figures it wouldn't be a women's place, but a guys instead.'_

"Hmmm…. Well your at the manor that belongs to the man that helped win the war just about a few years ago…. his name is Heero" She sounded really proud just to say his name.

"Never heard of him." Duo said as matter of his own fact.

Her jaw dropped and she stood there with shock and many other emotions playing across her face. After a while she had finally shook it off and walked out of the room without saying another word at all to Duo. She really didn't know what to say after that so she thought it best to just leave.

Duo sits there staring at the ceiling when other thoughts rolled through his head. _'Why did man like him care about me? Why would he bring me to his own home? Why did he save me in the first place? And why me out of everyone who's like me?'_ Those questions tumbled around in his mind and the gears in his head kept on turning. He was in deep thought when the sound of footsteps sounded down the hall again. Although this time they didn't echo like the girls clopping dress shoes she was wearing, but they sounded muffled and like boots. When the sound had stopped he looked down at the door across the room from his bed, which was still opened. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the last time he had seen this man. The man walked over and stood next to the bed. Duo avoided eye contact with him.

"Are you feeling better?" The man asked.

"Yes thank you," He said politely, but also wanting to say as smart-ass comment at the same time.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Wouldn't it be a lot more polite to tell me your name first before asking mine," He countered with a slight glare of annoyance.

The man chuckled without a glint of humor in his eyes "My apologies name is Heero…. Heero Yuy."

Duo finally looked up at him and his Blue-violet eyes showing so many questions and wonders.

"My name is Duo… Duo Maxwell," He spoke politely now.

"Nice to meet you duo."

"It's nice to meet you too mister Heero"

Heero raised his hand "Just Heero will suffice."

Duo nodded slightly and looked away from Heero. For some reason he couldn't seem to ask him the questions he wanted to ask. Heero watched Duo and knew exactly why he was avoiding any conversation.

"Would you like to talk to me about anything?" Heero said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He waited patiently ready to talk to Duo about anything. Duo looked back at him to see if he was serious or not about wanting to talk with him.

"Why would you care about what I would have to say?"

"Because I'm curious about what you are thinking… is that ok?"

Duo shrugged "I guess."

"What were you think about right before I got here?" Heero seemed to really be interested about what he had to say, but his eyes showed nothing at all.

Duo sighed softly "Well I was thinking why would you save me out of everyone like me? Why would you, of all people care about me? Why would you bring me here to your home? …. And did I mention why me?" He said. After a while he realized he had gone on a rant.

Heero chuckled softly " Now that's a lot of questions."

Duo's eyebrow furrowed " Are you going to answer any of them or not?"

"Yes… hmm let's see," He pondered for a while and he noticed Duo getting impatient out of the corner of his eye. "Well I saved you because I wanted too and because you're interesting." Duo couldn't help the blush that rushed up to his cheeks at that remark. "And as to why you out of any other like you, is because none of the others has ever caught my attention like you did." Duo pondered on that and was slightly confused about the tone Heero had used when saying it. "And as to why I brought you to my home is because I was looking for a pet to take home with me, but non of the shops I went to had what I was looking for, until I saw you in the ally way only half dead and I wanted to bring you home and help you is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes" Duo said bluntly.

"Oh really…. And why's that?"

"Because every human I have ever met has never, ever, not once in my entire life, has ever wanted a mangy flee bagged stray like me or any other stray."

"Hmm well then I'm going to have to change that by making you my pet now aren't I?"

Duo had momentarily looked away before he had said that, but once it was out Duo's head whipped back around to look at him. He was confused, but he was also really happy. If Duo could he would have pounced Heero out of happiness by now.

"Well I'll leave you to rest now Duo." He patted his shoulder and got up to leave.

Duo unconsciously had lifted his hand and caught Heero's shirts at the hymn. Realizing what he had did he let go and a blush crept to his cheeks. He hadn't noticed Heero had turned to look at him. Duo's eyes flickered up to him than at the covers on the bed.

"Thank you." Duo said softly

"Your very much welcome Duo."

Heero then left the room and Duo hid his face in the nearest pillow. _"Why did I do that?" _He mumbled into the pillow

Duo sighed and uncovered his face. His ears went back on his head and his tail flipped up and down as he thought about his new future there at the manor. Up till now he never really thought that he even remotely had a future.

"Well at least this is better than my life with the ally strays." His eyes grew wide as he remember his ally friends. "Oh Snooch…. I almost forgot about them." He thought quickly "I guess once I'm healed I'll go tell them, but then again if I do I'm sure our leader will have to think of a punishment to disban from the ally cat strays." He flinched at the thought once the words had slipped out of his mouth. He sighed "Oh well… it has to happen sooner or later."

He laid there for a long time before sleep enveloped him. The next time he wok up he found he could move quiet well with little or no pain at all. He soon got out of the bed and decided to walk through the building so he could get used to the place. He stopped to look at a large painting on the wall when Heero appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Duo"

Duo jumped and spun around to face the man with his hand on his chest "D-don't sneak up on me like that." _'Why didn't I hear him?'_

Heero simply smiled, but it never reached his eyes at all "I'm sorry I just came to give you this." He pulled something out of his pocket and walked over to Duo.

He lifted a red collar with a tag and bell on it. Duo simply stared at it dumb founded for a moment. Heero reached around Duo's neck and slipped the collar with a click onto Duo's neck, and Duo let him.

Once it was on he couldn't help the next thing that would happen. Dou pounced Heero sending him to the floor with Duo on top of him.

"Thank you." He said happily not realizing he was straddling Heero between his thighs.

"Your welcome" he paused "Now can you get off of me?"

Duo blushed once he realized what he had done. He got up and turned away from him trying to hide his face from Heero at the same time he said "Thank you again." And he walked away.

Heero watched as the feline as he vanished down the hallway. Heero decided to follow Duo after seeing him acting a little on edge as if something was going to happen. He had noticed before he had given him the collar.

Duo was out side sitting on a brick wall that was surrounding the garden outside behind the building. Due let out a few cat like noises and then sat there for a few hours before a group of strays showed up. Heero snuck around to get into hearing distance to see what they were saying to Duo and what Duo was saying to them.

"Duo why'd you call us here?" A older big burley black dog with white tipped ears and tail said annoyed that Duo would do this.

"Well…" Duo started and fear showed in his eyes towards this dog, but there was also hate "I have a master now."

"What? …. No I forbid it." The Older dog said. It showed he was the leader of the group just by his actions and words.

"Why?" Duo's faced turned pleading and yet with a small ting of anger glistened his eyes.

"Because I said so Duo….. I own you remember." He growled

"To hell you own me….You sicko." Duo growled back with his teeth bared.

The others around them just stood wide eyed at what Duo had just said to the leader.

"Sorry Duo, but since you have betrayed the trust of the gang I have hear by declare you band from the Stray Gang." Just as suddenly as the anger had flared in the dog he took a swing at Duo smashing his fist into his jaw.

Duo placed his hand on his face feeling the blood trickle down his jaw from his mouth. Duo leaped up and side kicked the leader with great force that made the large dog double over in pain. That did it, and the gang attack Duo with great force. He fought them with foot and fist, but in the end they pinned him to the ground for their leader. The leader walked over with a sick twisted grin and started to wail hit upon hit on Duo. Duo gritted hi teeth to try a bare the pain. Suddenly, out of nowhere the leader was sent flying into a nearby wall. The other strays seemed dazed and confused at first.

Duo's sight was a little hazy and had to close one eye due to the cut on his eyebrow that made blood trickle down near his eye. He watched as someone fought all of them off and they scrambled and scampered away with their tails between their legs. Duo looked up at the figure that loomed over him. Duo's eye had to adjust a bit to get a better look at the person standing over him. Heero scooped him up into his arms.

"Heero!?" Duo's voice was covered with surprise as he let him pick him up off the ground.

"Yes it's me Duo" Heero sighed softly and Duo Stayed quiet and smiled up at him.

After a few seconds he said " Thank you for saving me."

Heero sighed "Duo why didn't you tell me you were in a gang?"

Duo's eyes averted his and he sighed softly before he started to explain why he didn't want to tell him "Well… because I didn't want you to have to worry about me and my problems and I didn't want to lose my first official home… I've always lived in more than one place and didn't want to lose this home because of the gang."

Heero chuckled and Duo looked up startled " Duo I don't mind listening to your problems, so just tell me when there is one and I'm pretty sure there is nothing you can do that would make you get kicked out of this house."

Duo smiled and leaned against his master's chest as Heero walked with him in his arms back to the manor. He felt safe and so calm when he was near Heero. It seemed so soothing and right to be around him. Duo's thoughts wandered back to the gang and he was sure they would be back for him some day, but until then he would heal, yet again, rest, yet again, and he a good time with his newly found life.

* * *

**That's it for now and it will take a while for the next chapter due to thing going on over here thank you and until next time see you later**

**Coming soom Chapter 3- Trouble**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Trouble

**Sorry it took so long everyone. I've been caught up in trying to get a few things together so i can graduate this year. also i've been working on a senior project that i may put up on but at this moment i do not know. well i hope you enjoy this chapter and just to warn anyone who is reading this DUO MAY BE OOC so this is a warning. The character is not mine just the reason why he would probably be NOT like the original chacter. K? well her we go.**

**Duo: Heero...i think you scared the writer away**

**Heero:...oopse**

**Crimzon: 'Hiding under bed'**

**Duo: -Glares- thanks alot Heero**

**Heero: -seaths Gun- Sorry -sigh- Crimzon come out**

**Crimzon -shakes head- Nope no way**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Trouble**

Heero carried his little feline to his room and laid him down on the bed. Duo tried to protest and say that he was ok and didn't need anyone to tend to his wounds. Heero only gave him his famous glare of doom. Duo's ears went back and decided that if he was going to play that way then he would give him his defiant stare. Duo ended up winning because Heero sighed and turned away. He waved his hand in the air.

"Do as you please it doesn't matter to me."

Duo sat there for a while stunned that Heero actually gave up on trying to fight him. He stood up and almost toppled over.

_'Is he seriously the same man that saved the world?'_

Heero was outside the door his hand on his face and a slight blush running across his face. Heero heard Duo coming to the door and he quickly composed himself. Duo didn't notice him until Heero said something and made the young man jump almost a foot off the ground.

"You know…" He chuckled seeing the young man leap "You could learn more about fighting so you won't get hurt as badly."

Duo blushed, his fury getting the best of him "I already now how to fight and I don't need you to teach me what I already know."

Heero frowned and walked over to the young feline "From what I saw you do know how to fight, but not how to control your movements and I for one will teach you how to fight."

Duo blushed with embarrassment and looked away "Fine."

"Now I've talked to my boss and he's agreed to make you a Gundam Pilot so I can keep an eye on you while I'm working."

What Heero didn't mention was that he was a perfect candidate to pilot one of the Gundams they had. This Gundam was called the Deathscythe. Duo had the skills and the willingness to learn when things are pointed out to him. Heero started to wonder if maybe he was putting the poor feline into more danger than what he should be put in.

Duo looked confused "I thought humanoids weren't allowed to work like regular human beings. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, you are wrong. Humanoids can work as long as their owner wishes it. Since I own you, that means I gave you permission to work and now you can make money on your own, so you don't have to borrow money from me all the time….unless you become careless and you end up spending it without thinking got it."

Duo nodded, but doing that only made the feline dizzy and Heero caught him before he fell over. Heero chuckled softly and held Duo up.

"But first you will have to heal and get better before I can start training for what you may encounter at the pilot station. A lot of people will try to challenge you to see if your worthy. Although I think Trowa and Quatre will be more open to it then Wufei would." He smiled at the thought of it. "Now that would be a sight to see….you vs. Wufei."

"Who are Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei?"

"Just a couple of pilots I work with…they're ok, but Wufei thinks he's the leader. I'm waiting for someone to put him in his place. I don't really care as long as he leaves me alone, and that makes me happy."

Duo looked away "Do I bug you like he does?"

Heero looked at him and smiled softly "No, you annoy me in a different way."

Duo blushed with anger "And what would that be?" He snapped

"Well, when you suddenly become hyper and pounce me….I'm still waiting for other things that may occur due to the reason that you've only been here for two days."

Duo blushed as he remembered the first time he pounced Heero "Heh!...sorry about that."

Heero shrugged and to Duo that meant don't worry about it. So he didn't worry about it. Duo walked with Heero to the main room of the building where the maidens had set up dinner for them. Heero helped Duo take a seat next to where Heero sat. Duo hadn't eaten with Heero since he got there so he was kind of surprised when the servants came to join them for dinner as well. Duo was learning a lot about Heero the more he stayed with him. He had found out that he treats everyone in his house like family and the people who served him also lived in his house. What poor Duo didn't know is that the more he stayed with him the deeper into trouble he got. For Heero had enemies who had noticed his close relationship with the feline and they were ready to do anything that would cripple the pilot even though he had no idea how close he was to Duo.

Duo was walking through the garden and this time staying away from the walls as to not find out if the gang was waiting for the most opportune moment to attack him again. Luckily they were not in sight today. Duo cautiously made his way through the garden to a bench that could be seen from the window of the mansion. He looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds rolled by. His mind completely else were when her heard something. He jumped up and looked around, seeing nothing.

_'Maybe I should head back to the house.'_

Duo quickly walked back and turned to look and see if anyone was following him. Once at the door he looked again and right where he last stood was a large Humanoid with black ears and tail.

Duo went rigged _'A wolf' _was the one thing that went through his mind at that moment.

He closed the door and ran across the room. As he opened the door he almost ran into Heero who merely looked down at him with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter Duo?"

Duo jumped up and hugged Heero. Heero was shocked when Duo suddenly hugged him. Duo was trembling and Heero grabbed his shoulders and tried to pry Duo away from him so he could look at the feline.

"Duo, please tell me what happened."

Duo pointed at the window as he pulled away from Heero "Wolf….out there was a wolf….and I suddenly felt scared….a-and I don't know why."

Heero pointed his finger at him telling him to stay put. He walked over to the window and looked out at the garden. He didn't see the wolf, but he had the sudden urge to ask Duo what the wolf looked like. He turned to do and started the question asking.

"What did he look like Duo? Tell me everything, ok?"

Duo nodded and started to explain what he had seen. He told him about the black ears and tail and his facial expression and what he was wearing. The wolf was about six foot in height and he had blue eyes and black hair. The cloths he wore were also black and the look in his eyes were that of humor, amusement, and anger. As if he thought it was a sick twisted game. Duo trembled visiblely. Heero sat next to him and held him, but one name lingered in his mind as he remember the description of the wolf that had been sent to retrieve Duo. _'Treize'_. It was obvious to Heero that they were pulling some kind of stunt that would infuriate him, but at this point in time he didn't know what that could be. The wolf would only be the beginning of a long line of things that would soon happen. The wolf was Treize's pet and next time he knew Treize himself wouldn't send a wolf the next time, but something much worse and possibly a lot more powerful.

"Duo we must start your training today….if we don't you'll be targeted a lot more than what I originally planned."

Duo simply nodded without a word. He knew what Heero meant and he knew that the wolf might return or something else may come in it's place. Duo started to wonder if maybe he was the reason for everything going on. First the Gang, and now this wolf guy who seemed to be enjoying the expressions that ran across his face and acted like a sick sadistic monster.

Heero helped Duo out of the room. The poor feline was trembling so badly that it looked like he might pass out, but to his surprise he didn't. He had first realized it when he was with Duo. He had noticed how much Duo danced with death and how close he's gotten to death almost three times within the last few days. First the heat stroke, then the gang, and now the wolf sent by Treize. He felt like it was his duty to protect his poor feline friend. How could some one like Duo be so prone to being in trouble and almost have little or no luck at all.

Heero guided the young boy to his room and sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"Duo promise me you will not leave this building at all ok…I don't want you getting into to something that you shouldn't be in."

Duo seemed confused and nodded anyways without questioning the older man. Duo laid on his side and went to sleep rather quickly.

Heero stood there, thinking of the description Duo had given him and he started to wonder if it was the same wolf he used to own before he up and disappeared a few weeks after he had gotten the darn thing. _'It can't be…why would Treize have my old pet?…and why would he send it here?'_ Heero watched Duo sleep peacefully. He sighed and stroked the young boy's hair slightly and then turned to leave the room. _'Tomorrow I'll start training Duo…I refuse to let that jerk take Duo away from me without him being able to fight back.' _

(Duo's P.O.V)

_I was running through someplace dark and cold. I found myself worrying that I would never find my way out, and that I would ever see Heero again either. I felt two arms latch themselves around me and start to squeeze me. My breath felt like it was being compressed deep into the lowest part of my chest. My eyes became blurry and I looked up at my attacker. Golden eyes and black ears was all I saw. The wolf had claimed his prey and I wasn't going to get away easily at all. _

I jolted up right in my bed and my breathing was heavy and uneven. I looked around the room and sighed when I didn't see the wolf. I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I placed my hand on my face and made my fingers glide down my face as I let my hand drop to my side. I felt so confused. Why was I having dreams of the wolf I saw the other day and why did I think he looked so menacing? I sighed and went to the kitchen. My ears twitched at every noises in the house. I was so alert now that, that dream had happened. What I didn't understand is why I couldn't seem to fight back. I know how to defend myself to a point, but why was I not able to rip his grip off of me.

I walked to the fridge to get some milk. I soon turned to one of the cabinets that had all the glasses in it, when Heero walked in and leaned against the door frame with very little sound. I hadn't noticed he was in the room until he spoke up.

"Duo?"

I flinched slightly and turned around to face him.

"Geez Heero you scared the living day lights out of me."

He grunted "Sorry."

He shoved off the door frame then walked over to me and stopped only a foot away and reached out to stroke my bangs away from my face. His eyes showed concern.

"I'm fine Heero…I just didn't sleep well that's all."

Heero sighed softly "It was a nightmare wasn't it?"

I nodded slightly as I turned to put down the glass and milk. I hadn't noticed then, but I was shivering so badly that I couldn't even hold the cup still on the counter. I pulled my hand away quickly hoping that Heero didn't see anything. I was wrong. Heero's arms came up behind me and wrapped around my waist to pull me back into him. I froze where I stood in his arms. It was silent for a while till Heero started to talk again.

"Duo you can trust me you know…I'll always be here for you and you can always tell me the things that bother you and the things that keep you from dreaming peacefully at night. I won't judge you and I won't nag if it's something that bothers you all the time. You don't need to hide from me."

I relaxed and sighed softly. Heero was only worried about me and wanted me to talk instead of hiding the things that bothered me, but there were some things I didn't want to tell him. I started to debate on whether or not this was one of them. I knew I couldn't stop the next tremble that went down my spine. Heero's grip tightened around me to hold me closer to him. Just remembering my dream made me feel so weak.

"He's…in my dreams now Heero…" I whispered softly and I wasn't to sure if he heard me or not.

"The Wolf?" He asked just as softly as I did.

I nodded "But I was scared… I felt so weak and unable to escape…" I edited the part of me worrying about not being able to see him again "He wouldn't let me go…and I couldn't breath…I was so scared." My body trembled involuntarily.

I didn't move until Heero let go of my waist. I turned to look at him, but his face was hidden behind his bangs. Then suddenly I was back in his arms again this time facing him. I heard him say something, but it was only just a small whisper.

"I won' let him get you, Duo. He will have to kill me to get to you." I shivered at the thought of what he had said and I could swear I felt him flinch, but I felt reassured and I pressed my face into his chest and we stayed that way for a while. I wasn't to sure what tomorrow was going to bring, but what I did know is that I was starting my training with the Gundam pilots.

* * *

p.s. anyone who's waiting for 'Chased love' (Kakashi x Iruka) to be finished it will take a while...it's hard to type things to were your parents can't see it...so it will be a long time before you see the next chapter

* * *

Now i hope you all loved the chapter and i hope you R&R this one so i can hear any comments that you may need to tell me. I'd love some tips if ya have any.

See you in the next chapter

Chapter 4- The Training begins


	4. The Training Begins

**Hay everyone...if it took so long i'm sorry anyways here's the next chapter and there's no mini skit this time i decided no to do one so enjoy this chapter.**

**_ok this to answer some questions i got_**

**_1. Duo was never owned before Heero_**

**_2. Yes, he was born a stray_**

**_3. Other issues delt with Duo will pop up along the story line and they maybe or may not be nice._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Training begins**

I woke the next morning to find Heero nowhere to be found. I started to get worried so I walked around the huge mansion in my attempt search to find him. After failing to locate my new master I found myself aimlessly wondering the halls with my ear slicked back in worry. _'Where could he have gone?'_

The sound of a car, or maybe it was bigger…I didn't know, rang its thunderous noise out in the front yard. As usual curiosity got the best of me and I decided to go out side.

_**(Heero's P.O.V)**_

It was a little early and I might have woken my poor feline friend up, but at the moment I didn't care. I had just come back from HQ and they told me Duo needed to do more testing than I thought he would have to go through. It seems my little friend did a lot of things back when he was a stray and had caught my boss's attention long before he came into my care. They seemed pretty much surprised that I now owned Duo. They had told me they had lost track of him some time in the early summer and they hadn't found the feline, which made it easier for them to find out I now had him. Now they had agreed, but there would be more training for him and testing for him than what Trowa had to go through. Poor Quatre was always worried something might happen to his wolven friend.

My attention was drawn back to the topic on Duo when I saw the feline exit from the house and stared, awe struck, at the site he saw. A smirk tugged at the edge of my lips which soon faded after I activated the com to my suit. I lowered the Gundams arm and rested the palm face up.

"Climb on Duo." I watched as realization flitted across his face and a small cheeky smile spread widely across his face.

"Ok Heero." He climbed up on the palm and sat down knowing the force, when the gundam would lift its arm, would probably nock him of his feet.

I lifted the arm until it was near the chest of the suit. Pressing a command into a panel I let the entrance gate swing open as I unbuckled from the seat and climbed out to join him on the hand of WingZero. Duo merely stared at it as I watched as many reactions flitted across his face.

"Wow Heero it's beautiful." His grin was still on his face as he turned to look at me.

I knew it was his first time seeing a Gundam considering the peace on the planet had lasted for so long, but it would soon change. I shrugged at what he said "If you say so Duo." I merely walked over to him and looked up at the suit that belonged to me. I never really looked at Wing Zero at all, because all I ever thought about in the past was getting, the missions I got, done. I sighed inwardly and turned back to the cockpit and climbed back into the seat.

"Are you leaving again Heero?" Duo said peeking into the cockpit to stare at the inside.

I nodded "and you're coming with me." I said softly for his ear to hear only.

"WHAT?" Duo stammered

I chuckled "Did you forget already Duo? I was going to take you to HQ for some training to be in the Deathscythe remember?"

Duo's smile soon came back just as quickly as it had left. He rubbed the back of his head and for some reason my stomach twisted in knots. "Ya sorry…..bad habit of mine." He chuckled.

"Hhn." I grunted then looked up at him "well come on in."

"In there….but it looks like it can only hold one person Heero." His eyes were wary and resigned.

"So…..just sit on my lap….or is there a problem?" I was looking at the control panels not really realizing what I had just said, but when I looked back at Duo when he didn't answer his face was a bright pink color. _'What did I say?'_ I couldn't remember so I shrugged it off. " Come on Duo I don't have all day."

Duo reluctantly climbed into the cockpit and climbed up on to my lap and sat down. I pushed some commands into the panels and the cockpit gate swung closed and then latched. The screens flashed on and Duo's eyes seemed to widen at the sight he was seeing. The screens showed so much of the land that surrounded the mansion and to duo it probably looked like a bunch of ant mounds built up in one area. I told him to lean back and keep his head out of the way. He did and mostly stayed completely still while he watched as the screen blurred on two sides and the one in front slowly got darker as we entered into space.

"Wow!" Duo was totally transfixed on the small stars that displayed on the screen. "That's really neat."

"It gets old after seeing it day in and day out though Duo….you'll get used to seeing it a lot after you complete your training and testing." I said typing in the coordinates so I could put it on auto pilot for now. It was at that moment that I realized why Duo had blushed like he did. I had asked him to sit on my lap and I guess in any guys' case that would always be an awkward moment. I mentally cursed myself and decided to rest my chin on my hand as I leaned against the arm of the seat in the small enclosed space. I watched as Duo stared that the stars admiringly and I chuckled slightly without thinking.

Duo looked at me "what?" He asked as his grin vanished quickly again.

"Nothing Duo..." I decided to try and not explain that I thought it was cute that he acted like such a child being shown something really amazing.

"Come on Heero…I want to know." His ears went back. I suddenly had the urge to want too stroke them, and thus I did without thinking again.

Duo shuddered from the touch. Realizing this I quickly retreated my hand from his ear and grunted a sorry as I looked away from him. I knew if I didn't look away it would probably happen again and I didn't want to scare him away.

"Its ok Heero…" He was looking away too, when I looked back at him "I didn't mind." I hadn't realized it yet, but Duo was blushing a soft pink again.

"Duo?" I really didn't know what to ask him. When he looked at me again he only smiled softly.

"I'm a cat after all so it doesn't bother us when people touch our ears or tails….we're used to it." His cheeky grin had spread across his face again.

Heero noticed the base slowly coming into view and I turned to the panels again and typed in the commands that took it off of auto pilot again. Once we landed I saw the other pilots waiting in the bay. 'Crap I was hoping they wouldn't be here yet.' I sighed mentally and let the cockpit door swing open.

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

Duo walked out with his same smile that Heero seemed to have gotten used too. He looked over the edge at the people down below as Heero slowly stepped out of the dark cockpit.

"Wow….this is the base…it's so huge." Duo chirped happily.

Heero kept quiet and watched the young feline is he looked around with his cheesy grin that seemed to grow wider as he looked at everything. What Heero wasn't expecting was Duo to leap off like he did. Heero as usual tried to stay calm as he looked over the edge to see Duo land safely and gracefully on the ground below without injuring himself.

'I should have seen that coming.' He thought to himself

Trowa, Wufei, and Qautre watched with eyes wide at Duo. Duo not really paying much attention looked back up from where he had dropped from. _'Since when could I do that impulsively?' _Confused he shook his head and looked around again. Heero soon leapt down after him. Normally only really skilled people could jump from that high up without hurting themselves. He really didn't think Duo was that skilled. Unless he was skilled, naturally, and didn't know how to control it all the time.

Duo's attention eventually wandered to the three pilots in front of him. Blushing from embarrassment and foolishness her rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Hi…" he chuckled nervously "My names Duo…." He looked at them and realized that these might be the people he saw in the pictures at Heero's place. "You guys must be Trowa, Qautre, and Wufei." He remembered their names being mention when he was talking to Heero that one day.

Trowa stepped up and put his hand out so Duo could shake hands with him "Nice to meet you Duo." He said softly his eyes holding no emotion as if he was awaiting something. But what? Duo could help, but let that tumble around in his head. Qautre and Wufei soon followed suit. They all started to walk down the hall as Qautre animatedly talked and gave Duo the tour of the base. Duo listened and laughed every now and then when Trowa or Wufei said something funny about things that had happened at those places that had left humors memories in their minds.

They soon came across a room with big metal doors and they slowly reeled open. They stepped in and Duo's jaw dropped.

"And this is the training room Duo…this place you will see a lot of now that you're joining the team." Qautre finished with a smile at Duo's reaction.

He stepped forward and they followed him and watched his every reaction. "Wow I've never seen anything like it."

"Of course not it's the only one ever made. It's basically kind like a training ground that would normally be found on earth, but it's been upgraded and changed over they past few years. We all come here to train on new courses that the boss comes up with. Its fun for the most part." Qautre spoke as he walked up next to him

"It looks very comforting as long as Une doesn't decide to randomly thrown in dangerous obstacles for us to work on…then again we always destroy them in the end like always." Wufei spoke with a soft sigh. "Some times I wonder if that woman likes to see us almost get killed."

Heero hadn't said much of anything yet and what was about to happen was going to at least make him chuckle. "Ya what ever Woofers." Duo smiled his cheesy smile again. Wufei's entire body just seemed to freeze up as if something had jolted him.-pop- the sound of a vain going array seemed to get Duo's attention. "Oh Shit."

Wufei glanced at Duo with a dark glare. "What did you call me?" it sounded like it was growled out as Wufei lunged out at him.

Trowa stepped away from the two and the others soon followed suit as Duo darted past them with Wufei hot on his tail. Duo spun around and headed for him. Wufei smirked with the opening Duo had just provided, but what he didn't know was that Duo had the advantage. Wufei lunged out at Duo with his hands out to force the young man down to the ground. At that moment he leapt up high above Wufei's head.

Wufei stopped in his tracks and looked up stunned that he had been reeled into a trap. "Oh CRAP!" He didn't move fast enough when Duo came crashing down on Wufei.

Dust went up everywhere around the two and by the time the dust had cleared they found a smiling Duo sitting on a very angry Wufei's back with his face in the dirt of the Semi Earthly like room.

"Damn it…get off of me!" Duo only laughed and shook his head. "Not until you calm your self down Woofers." His grin widened as the nickname for poor Wufei was repeated again. "Don't call me that!" He yelled. "Not gonna happen" Duo chuckled.

Heero and the others stood amazed at what had just happened. The hyperactive Feline had pinned one of the four strongest pilots to the floor with ease. Heero smiled slight at the sight of one of his partners being pinned by a rookie, who in any case, that had little to no training at all. It was as if Duo had planned it all out in his head and didn't really know what he was doing until it was finished with a victory. Qautre had a hand over his mouth trying really hard not to let the laughter escape his mouth that was bubbling up inside of him. Trowa on the other hand stayed silent, but his eyes showed the laughter that he didn't show. This would be something they would never forget.

Wufei stayed pinned beneath Duo when Une and Relena walked into the room. Wufei looked over "oh no….not the pink princess of doom."

"Who's the Pink Princess?" Duo asked softly so only Wufei heard him.

Wufei got his arm unpinned and pointed straight at Relena "She's the pink Princess….she's had her eyes on Heero for a while and she doesn't get the hint that he hates her." Relena was only staring at Heero until Une spoke up and made her realize the new person in the room.

"So you must be Duo." Une spoke carefully.

Relena looked over at Duo who was still sitting on top of Wufei. She smiled thinking that this sight was very amusing. Obviously she didn't like Wufei and that this was something very enjoyable to her. Duo nodded and waved "Yep that's me." His hand came back down again and he placed it right between Wufei's Shoulder blades. This was one way to keep Wufei from moving around to much.

Wufei sat there not really caring anymore as he waited for Duo to realize he had calmed down and was waiting for him to get the hell off of him. Relena stepped forward and looked at Duo for a moment.

"So your Duo…hmmm" She circled him "I've heard a lot about you from Heero, but I didn't believe him when he said you wore your hair like a girl would…and I wasn't expecting it to be so long either." Relena stepped back and then looked at Heero "I thought you said he had no training….and yet he has pinned Wufei to the ground." She sneered Wufei's name.

Wufei's previous temper flared again "You damn woman…." Duo cut him of by placing his palm over his mouth.

"Now, now Woofers don't get angry or I won't get off." Duo threatened. Wufei growled softly and with his free hand pulled Duo's hand of his mouth.

"I don't care….get off damn it." Wufei was furious, but Duo looked away from him and started talking with Relena as Wufei kept on letting out a string of profanities directed at him and Relena.

"Anyways….I wouldn't say I didn't have training…I was trained to fight and live off my senses back when I was in the gang."

Relena raised an eyebrow and looked at Heero "A Gang?"

Duo glanced at Heero "I don't go to it anymore.." He looked away and at the ground "Heero saved me when they came looking for me... I had to be disbanned from the gang if I was going to live with a human." He confessed "The gang had always had bitter feelings towards humans and long ago even I had them."

Relena didn't push the subject any further knowing fully well that it had some hurt full memories for him. Heero on the other hand wanted to know what made Duo change. Confused and curious he too decided to wait to ask him another time about that subject.

Une stepped forward "Ok since you know at least something about survival I will put you through section A5 Training."

Heero froze and Wufei and the other's started to protest.

"What….are you trying to kill the poor kid?" Wufei shouted in anger.

"Une isn't that a little to early for him at this point?" Qautre asked being a bit worried for the new rookie and soon to be new partner.

Trowa stepped forward "I don't think he's ready for that yet Mrs. Une."

Relena choked with surprise "Y-you c-can't be s-serious."

"I am totally and completely serious about this." She pointed to Duo who sat on Wufei (Still) Dumb founded and confused. "If He can take down one of the pilots so easily without out getting a scratch then he is more then ready enough for that course." She stated firmly.

Wufei growled "It was beginners luck."

"If that's the case then I would want to see if his luck was thin or thick by putting him in there anyways…now get him to the room now I want to see some results." Une ordered.

"What's going on?" Duo asked as soon as Une left and Relena had followed after her hurriedly. He got off of Wufei and walked over to Heero. Heero stared after the two before he looked at Duo with a composed face again.

"You're being set to on one of the hardest levels of training." He spoke softly as if he didn't care. (-cough- faker –cough-)

Duo was shocked "how hard is it?" Panic laced his voice as it sunk in that he should have never of been caught with being on top of Wufei.

Wufei walked up and wacked him hard in the back of the head "So hard that even me Trowa, and Qautre can't beat it."

Duo held his head "Damn it…." And realization hit him like a smack 'He didn't say Heero's name.' He looked at Wufei as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "What about Heero?"

"That's just it only Heero has made it past that training sector." Wufei said acting indifferent about the subject. "I still think even you aren't up to his level enough to even take the course."

Heero stayed silent. He seemed so cold to Duo at this point and for some reason that made him a little upset and hurt that Heero didn't say anything in Duo's defense. Trowa walked over to the two.

"Duo we need to get you to section A5 so Une doesn't get upset again and try to come looking for you." Heero second that motion.

"Yes you should Duo…when she sets her mind on something she tends to get what she told us to do."

Duo sighed "I feel like I'm back with my gang again." He placed his hand on his face to hide his reaction to what was going on.

"Trowa… if you don't mind I'll escort him to the training room. While you guys go and monitor the system. I'm sure Une will try to pull another one of her stunts like she pulled on me the first time I tried that room." Trowa nodded and the others followed.

Heero knew Duo was hiding his face from the others. Just being with Duo these past couple of days made Heero alert and always picking up on things that he did. Heero in some ways new him better, than Duo did himself. Heero walked over to Duo who was now leaning against a nearby wall. He pulled Duo's hand from his face to force duo to look at him.

"Everything will be alright Duo…just make sure you don't lose sight of your goal in that room…ok"

Duo looked at him with his cheeky smile and nodded "Ok Heero I understand." Duo was about to walk away when Heero grabbed his arm.

Duo looked at him with confusion littering his face "Be safe Duo…I can't be in there when your training and I can't help you either. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when they were all in here…I got a little….side tracked in my thoughts."

Duo's face lit up in realization and he nodded once more. "Ok" He chirped. Heero looked at him for a long moment and something passed across his face. As if an undecided emotion had tried to surface. He reached out and caressed Duo's cheek and was surprised when Duo leaned into it and purred softly.

"We better get going…Heero said reluctantly."

Duo and Heero made it to the room and Heero left Duo there alone and that's when the training commenced and Duo started on his goal and that was to get out in one piece and not totally and completely cut up either so he can see Heero again. Duo's mind turned and the gears in his head just couldn't seem to move fast enough for him to realize he was getting dangerously close to the most important thing in his life right now and this will draw many dangerous issues that would soon turn into some Earth shattering heart ache.

* * *

**_That's it for now until next time see you in chapter 5_**

**_Coming soon chapter 5- First kiss_**


	5. First Kiss

Ok Guys here's the next chapter...-smiles evilly- your gonna hate me for the ending -chuckles-

**Heero:-Chuckles- My cute neko he's so cute when he fights**

**Duo: -pouts- don't push it Heero...i'll make sure you'll pay for it later**

**Crimzon: -grins- ooooooo...now Duo don't be giving Heero suggestions**

**Heero: To late**

**_questions i faced at school:_**

**_1.Yes, even though Duo was a stray he still had alot of fighting experience_**

**_2.Yes, there will be lemon just not in these up coming chapters...well except for maybe number six or seven._**

**_3.No, He's not furry all over just has ears and a tail_**

**_4.Yes, the gang will return and not with who you would expect._**

* * *

**Chapter 5- First Kiss**

It had been a while since the first training course duo had taken. The surprise was that Duo defeated the up beat system just like Heero did, but Duo didn't come out of it completely unscathed. He had been placed in the hospital for about a week and Duo was starting to get antsy. He hated the hospital more than anything in the entire world. It was always too bright and smelled of powerful medical things that it made his senses go into an overload of information. Also he had bad memories in a place like this. He groaned and rolled to his side, wincing when pain shot down his back.

"Duo?" a very familiar voice rang in his ears and it was really close by. He rolled back over to see Heero leaned against the wall with his arms crossed gingerly across his chest.

"Hay, Heero." He said with his trade mark smile spreading quickly across his features.

Heero merely grunted and shoved off the wall "Duo…" He sighed "Are you ok?" Duo glanced at him. Heero seemed to be pushing himself to make conversation. His shoulders were tense and the way he acted when he was only just standing there made Duo uncomfortable.

"Well I'm sure I have too many cuts to count, my head hurts, and I'm pretty sure I have the deepest gash possible running down the length of my arm… other than all the pain I feel I feel pretty damn good." Duo smirked

"Damn it Duo it's not funny!" Heero shoved off the wall. Duo visibly flinched away from Heero. Not really sure what to say he just lay there staring at the intimidating pilot. Heero reached out and grabbed Duo's chin gently. "Do you know how much I worried about you…do you even realize how long you've been here." Heero asked his eyes still dark and cold.

Duo slowly shook his head, but winced shortly after doing so "No…" He whispered slightly. His eyes tried to avoid meeting Heero's.

"Four days Duo…four days, do you know how worried I was?…heck how worried everyone else was?" Heero forced Duo to look at him. "They didn't even know you that long and yet you had an effect on them to worry about you." Heero's voice softened as he said this "Do you even notice the effect you have on people? Do you even notice how many people actually care for your well being?" Heero let go and close his eyes. "Just think about what I said… Ok? I'll be back later." He turned and left the room before Duo could even say a word.

'What the hell was that?... Did I really worry him and them?' Duo looked at the ceiling as he thought about what Heero had said to him.

He had been sitting there for quite some time before the others filtered into the room. Surprise flitted across their faces. The first one to jump him was Quatre who ran over and almost squeezed poor Duo to death..

"Quatre…c-can't…b-breath…." He gasped

Quatre jumped back away from him "Oops sorry didn't mean to hug you so hard." To Duo, Quatre reminded him an over emotional school girl. Duo was shocked to see tears rolling down the young man's cheek. Maybe he did have an effect on them.

Wufei walked over to the other side of the bed and wacked Duo on the head. Duo sent out a string of curses towards Wufei. "What the….damn it Wufei what the Fuck was that for?"

Wufei smirked arrogantly "Don't worry everyone like that again." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Great another lecture…why does everyone want to send me on the guilt trip?"

Quatre looked at him confused "Duo…who spoke to you before we got here?"

Duo sighed and closed his eyes "Heero." He spoke his name so softly he didn't think the others heard him until Trowa spoke up.

"Figures he would…Duo he may not show it, but he really cares for you a lot."

Duo's eyes shot open "No I'm just a damn pet to him… he doesn't care for me in any other way, other than as a pet." Duo looked away from all three of them. His little out burst had gotten to Quatre though and he was about to find out how emotional the young man was.

"How dare you Duo…How Dare you say something like that about Heero." Tears were streaming down his face "You didn't see him when he was watching you on that training station…you didn't see how jittery he got and how much he stayed by your side as much as he could here…Une pulled her shit again and he tried to hack into the system to lessen the effects it would have on you…Damn it Duo…You know nothing about him so don't even dare say things like that ever again." Trowa had made his way to Quatre and now had his arms wrapped around his shoulders to try and calm him down.

Duo who had been shocked the whole time just stared at the blond. Suddenly, as if his mind finally clicked the pieces together, his face softened a great deal and he felt something prickling at the back of his own eyes. He held it back and he wasn't anywhere close to wanting to show them his weakness. He closed his eyes and tried to compose his voice "Get out." His voice cracked though and they all looked up at him stunned by the change in his voice. He bowed his head so no one in the room could see his face. "Please just leave…" Quatre looked over at Wufei, he nodded. They all left the room in silence.

The tears streamed down his cheeks as he sat there alone in the room again. _'Why?'_ he shook his head not really understanding _'Why would he care for me so much?'_ He brought his right hand up to try and wipe away his treacherous tears, but it was a vain attempt. _'We only knew each other for a short time…and he doesn't really know me at all, so why would he care for a filthy person like me?'_ Duo had always lived a rough life when he was a stray. No one has ever cared for him like Heero did and no one treated him nicely the way Heero did. _'I've always been told I was nothing to the human race. I've always been told I was only good for their twisted uses._' His hands gripped the blankets as the memory of his past flipped through his head and more tears came. _'Even the gang I hung out with treated me the exact same way the humans did. So why would Heero and the others care about me?'_ He was too deep in thought and didn't notice someone had stepped into the room. "Why would anyone care for someone like me?" He hadn't realized he said that out loud and the person in his room had heard it and stayed silent for a while. When the man finally called out his name he didn't respond due to the fact his mind was being rolled over with so many questions that it left him distracted and detached from the world.

"Duo." Duo's head finally shot up when he noticed his name being called. His eyes grew wide and he looked away at the same time trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"H-Heero….what are you doing here?" He asked softly, but knew Heero had heard him.

"I told you I'd be right back." He said with a ting of sadness in his voice, but Duo didn't notice it at all. He himself was trying to get his emotions together. "Duo…I saw the others leaving your room…what did they say to you." The sound in Heero's voice made duo look back up at him. For a split second he thought he saw so much worry in those eyes, before it was quickly concealed behind the mask he often wore, it pained Duo to see Heero worrying so much. Duo looked away.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"Duo those tears weren't caused by nothing…what happened in here?" Heero said sternly and walked over to the edge of the bed, grabbed Duo's chin and forced him to look up at him. "Tell me." He said softly.

Duo's eyes showed every emotion that flashed through them, but were quickly shoved away and controlled. Heero had seen sadness, confusion, regret, a small hint of anger, and indecision. Duo finally answered after a long period of silence.

"They told me what they saw and what you went through to try and help me." Duo said with a humorless laugh. "Although I wasn't expecting Quatre to be the one to get me to understand what I couldn't fucking piece together myself…I'm such an idiot." He looked away from Heero, after his hand had dropped away from Duo's face. He was stunned that they said something like that

'_Did I let my emotions slip when I was around them?'_ Heero asked himself, but he wasn't to sure.

He looked at Duo and remembered the question he heard Duo utter before he came into the room "Because we care about you Duo." He whispered it and Duo looked up confused.

"What?"

"When I first came in here you said 'Why would anyone care for someone like me?' now I'm telling you…It's because we care about you…like I said you have an effect on us that no one else has." He grabbed Duo's chin again and looked him strait in the eyes. "That day I saw you in the ally. I was captivated by your eyes and by you. I was looking for a pet, but I found something more someone to care for and live for, someone to love, someone I always would look forward to seeing every day …I found you. You saved me from my darkness and now I'll save you from yours."

Heero leaned forward and their lips met. Surprised, Duo just sat there for a while. It was then that something sparked in the neko. Heat twisted in his gut and he started to kiss back. He felt dizzy and Heero pulled away for a bit then their lips met again. Duo felt Heero's toung sweep across his bottom lip and Duo didn't hesitate to open his mouth for the stronge pilot. His toung caressed the inside of Duo's mouth elliciting a small moan from the you man. Heero had one this battle and Duo knew it. He didn't know how much Heero cared for him, and how much it would hurt Heero if he were to be killed. He flinched inwardly and then the kiss was over. Heero pulled away and they were both panting really hard.

"See?" Heero finally said between pants.

Duo nodded "I'm –pant– sorry for –pant– making you worry." He horsely got out his words.

Heero reached for his face and caressed Duo's cheek with his thumb. Duo leaned into it as he heard the caring voice of Heero's words.

"It's ok love."

"Love?"

"Yes, Love. Because I love you more than you could possiblely ever know."

Duo smiled and then their lips locked into another passionate kiss.

* * *

-laughs evilly- I'm so mean. anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i look forward to Rates and Reviews.

Coming up next **_Chapter 6- hurt and afraid_**

**Heero: -glares at writer- You stopped it there -points gun- you hurt my feelings**

**Crimzon: -gulp- he he**

**Duo: Heero just be patient...there'll be more -kisses-**

**Heero: -smiles- ya your right**

**Crimzon: well -sweat- now that that's under control time to get writting on the next chapter.**


	6. Pain and loneliness

**Ok here's the next chapter enjoy it, because i've tought of devious things to plot into this story line...i really have no idea how long i will make this, but please rate as much as you like. I need more ideas and if anyone has any please don't hesitate to put your opinion in.**

**Questions of the day**

**1. Will Heero hook up with Duo? just read and find out**

**2. Why is Trowa so close to Quatre? (Just to tell you my friend in california asked me this on Gaia) That will be answered after the next few chapters, just keep on reading.**

**3. Is Rellena a maniac? Sure in her own pink princes way, but she doese have a heart in this story**

**4. What's with his gang and their problem with Duo? Well Duo was always a stray, like the story said. None of them have ever had a master, but they have watched others of thier kind get raped, hurt to lose of sight, hearing, or use of their legs by the human race. They hate all humans and when Duo decided to become a pet to them it angered them to the point of thinking him to be one of them.**

**That's all for the day so wait until next chapter.**

**Now for the skit-**

**Heero: ...**

**Duo: Heero kissed me 'yay' -happy dance-**

**Crimzon: -chuckles- **

**Heero: -chuckles- any time for you Duo -winks-**

**Duo: -blushes-**

**Crimzon: -chuckles nervously- ok now lets get moving.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Pain and loneliness

Duo finally recovered from his injuries and Heero hadn't really kissed him since then. Duo felt dejected and depressed. Quatre was the only one who noticed that Duo was acting strangely, but kept what he thought to himself. He would eventually pin Duo sometime later on and ask him, like a mother cat would do to her Kit out of worry.

Duo walked down a silent hall as he got lost in his thoughts. Wufei could be heard dooking it out in the gym nearby, which oddly had drawn Duo's attention. He walked over and peered into the room.

"Hay woofers." Duo said cheerily as he walked over to the short tempered man.

"Duo! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." Wufei fumed softly as he punched the punching bag right in front of him.

Duo sighed, for some reason he wasn't up to making fun of Wufei and that had caught his attention. The young pilot turned to look at him. The normally hyperactive, name calling, beast from hell wasn't talking anymore. As if he completely stopped wanting to pick on the short tempered pilot. Duo smiled to cover up his feelings, but Wufei knew better than to believe that smile. It was never a good thing when Duo didn't have anything to say to anyone, and that included himself in that category as well.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Wufei wanted to know.

"Nothing Wufei, I just don't feel up to my normal self today that's all." Duo said getting ready to turn away.

Wufei grabbed him, and then the realization hit him. Duo just called him by his real name and not some messed up nickname. There was something definitely wrong with him and Wufei was going to find out. He spun Duo around to face him, but what surprised him was that Duo's eyes showed so much heart ache in them that it made him forget what he was about to say.

"What?"

"…."

Duo sighed in exasperation towards the pilot's worried look.

"I'm fine Wufei…. I just don't feel like myself today that's all"

Wufei sighed "It's about Heero isn't it?"

He caught Duo off guard with that question. Duo stared at him for a while in silence and Wufei's foot started to tap with irritation.

Duo sighed in defeat "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it Wufei….ok?"

"-Sigh- Duo…"

"No Wufei….I don't want to talk about it." He turned and left the room.

Duo walked down the long corridors and to his and Heero's room and guess who happened to be there. Duo quickly turned tail and left the room with a brisk pace he set for himself, hoping that Heero had not noticed him come in and then walked immediately back out.

**(Heero's P.O.V)**

I was sending a message to Une on my laptop about my latest mission when I started to realize that I really haven't been paying that much attention to Duo lately.

'_I really needed to make it up to him some how. But how? What should I do?'_

The sound of the door open made me look up as my hand went for my gun. Just as I turned I saw someone scurry back out of the room. The braid is what gave him away though. I got up and went to the door after holsting my gun. As I looked out I saw how far he had already gotten and I sighed with irritation.

'_Now why did he do that?'_

I decided to follow him, but as usual wasn't fast enough to catch up to him when he made a few more turns. I basically made guess on which direction he took. It was then that I came across the training room where I came across Trowa and Wufei softly conversing to each other about something that seemed important. I walked over to them and startled them when I went to speak.

"Have either of you seen Duo?"

Wufei spoke up first "I saw him about five maybe ten minutes ago. Why?"

"Thanks." I went to walk away when Wufei caught my arm.

"Heero what's going on?"

I clicked my tong in annoyance "Duo came into our room and immediately left again….I want to know why?"

Wufei looked shocked and then realization slowly flitted across his face and he glanced over at Trowa not sure if he should tell him or not. Trowa beat him to it.

"Heero…Duo is depressed."

"Why?"

"Because of you." Wufei said with irritation.

"Why me?"

"No one knows why you baka….figure it out yourself."

I glared at him and left the room, but didn't miss what had been said before I was fully around the corner.

"That's a lie Wufei….you know it's because he feels rejected."

Wufei growled "I know that, but I don't want to see that feline looking so hurt again."

I stopped in my tracks as I slowly remembered what had happened in the hospital room when Duo was injured.

'_Shit!'_

I was so busy that I had forgotten about what had happened and that I had proclaimed him as my boyfriend. Well not out loud at least, but I'm pretty sure Quatre found out and told the others. It was always aggravating when you always had the hell beast following you around or the mother cat nipping at your heals and trying to get information from you. I took off down the hall to look for Duo.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Duo was walking down the hall when he saw Heero talking to Trowa and Wufei.

'_Fuck…how the hell am I going to avoid him if he's every where.'_

He immediately turned back and took off down another hall when a load explosion bad him fly backwards and into a nearby wall.

"What the…" He looked up in time to see something coming towards him.

Duo staggered to his feat and he suddenly found himself being attacked by someone clad in black with a red mask over his face. It was obvious that it wasn't a human being because of the tail and ears gave it away.

Duo lept back and waited for the next blow. He countered with one of his own powerful kicks. It surprised him when the other grabbed his leg in mid kick and swung him around to slam him into a wall hard. The man came over and hit him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Heero was walking back to his room when he felt the building shake and tremble with the force of the explosion. He took off running towards the explosion and he met Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei along the way, they were all there except for one person…Duo. Heero and the others ran faster hoping that there friend didn't get caught in the explosion. By the time they got there, there was nothing left that showed that he'd been there except for his hair-tie.

"What the heck happened?"

Heero and the others looked over to see Une and Rellena standing on the other side of the wreacage. Heero bent down to pick up a hair tie that he found on the ground. The scent of lavender was left on it and he knew exactly what happened.

"A kid napping is what happened." He turned to them "The Bastereds took Duo."

Rellena forced herself to hide a smile. She secretly wished something like this would happen, and hoped that now she could get close to Heero while Duo was gone.

Une sighed with frustration and annoyance. "We will have to wait until they send a ransom…hopefully we can start tracking where it will come from. If they decided to go by e-mail we will put a tracker on the message to trace it back to where it came from. We must get Duo back at all cost." She turned and walked towards her head quarters.

Heero stood silently watching the others converse over the matter. He wasn't really paying much attention when Rellena came up and latched herself to his arm. He looked at her with a sideways glance.

"What do you want Rellena?"

"Just for you to accompany me today."

"Why?"

"Because I said so that's why."

"No."

"Why?"

"…"

"Come one Heero please."

"No."

She puffed like a blow fish "Heero don't make me have to get Une to tell you to stay with me."

"Try it." He said glaring at her.

She stepped back in surprise "Fine I will."

"Ok, but I should warn you she would know me best out of anyone here." He stepped in her direction "And she knows that I won't do it even if she told me too."

Rellena was taken aback and she stepped away from Heero even more. Heero went to turn away when she grabbed his arm, again, refusing to believe that he didn't want to be with her.

"Heero!"

He whirled around with his fist flying through the air. Rellena was against the wall now and his fist was only and inch away from her head.

"Let's get this straight Rellena… I do not and will not like you…ever so get over it, and stop trying to get close to me. Stay out of my heart."

Heero turned away and left a crying Rellena. Wufei and the others watched in amazement at what Heero had just done. Never, in their entire time working with him, had they ever seen him raise any kind of temper towards Rellena. Shock covered their faces and the parted for him to get through. They watched him round the next corner and disappear down the hall.

"Damn. I've never seen him like that before."

"Us either Quatre and I'm starting to think its because Rellena is trying to get to Heero while Duo's gone…and you know what that means."

Trowa nodded "Trouble."

* * *

Heero made his way down the hall fuming. He stopped in his tracks as he thought about what had just happened. He turned and hit the all hard.

"Damn it, I can't believe I just did that." He growled.

He knew just by doing that Rellena will be even more determined to make him change his mind and get close to him, which he did not want to happen any time soon. He walked to his room as he let the thoughts roll through his mind. When the door opened he looked up from the floor and saw that there was a message on his computer. He walked over and opened the message.

_To Mr. Heero Yuy,_

_We have now taken the one thing close to you and we request that you give us what we want in order to get him back. If you don't do as requested we will send to pieces of him, One at a time. If it is late to be received we will send videos of what is to happen to him when the requests are not fulfilled. The first request is to tell your team about this message and you all will do as said or else. We will be watching._

_Sincerely,_

_The Night Wolf _

Heero felt a knot twist in his stomach and he knew that these people could be telling the truth of what may happen. This was urgent and he knew it had to be told to Une. He closed his lap top and took it to her office.

* * *

Duo woke up after being kicked hard in the side by one of the guards he was being held captive by. Duo groaned and coughed a few times.

"Hay Duo long time no see." The man smiled widely as Duo's eyes widened in surprise.

"B-boss?" He gasped.

"Now that your away from the Heero fella we can punish you thoroughly, but to more of a better affect now that our master has found some way to do that to and extreme way."

Duo gulped and heard the sound of foot steps. He looked up in time to see a man he hadn't seen before, but the wolf behind him drew memories from about a few weeks ago. It was the same wolf in the garden at Heero's place. He trembled visiblely and he noticed he was chained to a wall at that moment. He looked up and tried tugging on the chain binding him to the cold surface, but there was no luck what so ever.

"It's nice to know you are awake Duo." The man said in a tone that suggested to be friendly, but a deep venom could be heard.

"Who are you?" Duo demanded

"Oh my apologies, my names is Treize. My last name is no use to you or anyone else." He tried staying polite, but the disgust was clear in his voice.

"Why did you kid nap me?"

"Why to get my enemy Heero Yuy to do as I say." Duo's eyes widened at this.

"Then what he said…"

"Is true Duo Maxwell… You will be punished in cruel ways for associating with that man and the other Gundam pilots," A shiver ran down his spine "and the first punishment is now…that is why I came here. You will be recorded and the video will be sent to them to show what we can do and will do if they do not follow our orders." He snapped his fingers and the wolf behind him advanced towards Duo.

Duo tried to get as far as he could away from the wolf, but it was futile to do so. He watched as a smiled broadened across the wolf's face. He took the chains off the wall and pulled the resisting Duo to another area where the wolf chained his arms above his head and onto the ceiling. He turned to one of the gang members and they handed him a whip. Duo went to kick the wolf, but Treize caught his foot and ordered the others to get more chains to chain his legs down. Once that was placed on him the wolf raised the whip and struck him hard on the back, which tore his jacket on contact.

Duo bit his lip to not scream out in pain as the whip came down over and over again. His boss held the camera and was laughing with the rest of his crew the whole time he was being beaten till his blood ran down his back and soaked into his cloths.

After the wolf thought he had done a lovely job on his backside he decided to do the front now. He came around and looked into Duo's deep Violet-Blue eyes and said softly "Brace your self for more pain beyond this."

The whip came down across Duo's chest. Duo's muscles tightened as he resisted the urge to scream out Heero's name and to call out for help. His eyes seemed to get blurry either from tears or dizziness he could not tell. After the whip stopped cracking against his skin he knew that they were done. For now anyways. They left him dangling there alone and in so much pain. His skin felt like it was on fire and he felt that even though they had been there with him he had still felt empty and alone. The only person who made him feel whole and happy was Heero. Questions played in his head.

'_Will he come to me? Will he save me from this hell? Will everything be done as they requested and I will no longer be hurt? …Please Heero…Please save me.'_

Silence was all that he heard in the room and the loneliness soon engulfed him as he left the pain wash over him. There was nothing else he could do and there was no way to escape as far as he could tell. He hung there, his jacket torn and shredded lay loosely around his waist as the button on the bottom kept it in place alone. The blood slowly dried as the rest still freely flowed from deeper wounds on him. He felt weak and he was pretty sure that they had given him something before chaining him up to the wall, so he couldn't break his bonds even if he wanted too. He slowly drifted off into darkness and slumber over came him sending him into a dreamless sleep that would soon become his nightmare.

* * *

Sorry that's all for now...sure shot me if you want to but i prefer to let people hang on my cliff hangers the next chapter should be finished in about three maybe four days tops if it's longer then don't worry a max over due is probably five to eight days on this fanfic story. I'm sorry to inform thos who are waiting for the fourth and final chapter of chased love. I wrote it down about a mont ago and lost it in my room of hell. I will try and think of what i wrote to post it up, but it will take a while.

**_Coming soon Chapter 7- Requests begin._**


	7. Request Start

**Ok guys here is the seventh chapter. I'm pritty sure once you read it you will hate me for putting Duo through what he will be going through in this story. Sorry, but i'm only trying to make it interesting for everyon and not just one group. Yes there will be lemon later not now and i wasn't planning on it till now, but there will be a rape sene. Like i said i'm making it interesting for everyone and not just one group.**

**_Ok questions of the day:_**

**1. Yes Heero loves Duo, he's just having problems with trying to understand himself before he puts the moves on Duo.**

**2. Yes the gang has become traiterous to their own beleifs and became slave like pets to Treize.**

**3. Yes Duo can handle emens pain, but only for a period of time, he is human you know. Well at least half human -smirks-**

**_Skit:_**

**Heero:...I'll kill him for touching Duo**

**Duo: -Sniffles- it hurts**

**Crimzon: -huggles- it'll be ok Duo, just a few more chapters and it'll be over. (He's my favortie char. so of course i feel bad for putting him through this.)**

**Heero: -points gun at Crimzon- It's your fault your the writter of this story.**

**Crimzon: -Gulps- He he. Don't be rash now Heero...if you kill me then Duo never escapes from his hell. -sweats-**

**Heero:...**

**Duo: Please Heero don't shoot her...for me, please.**

**Heero: -lowers gun- Fine.**

**Crimzon:-Whips forehead and starts writting on next chapter-**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Requests Start

Heero and the rest of the team sat in a room together waiting for Une to show them something they had received yesterday from the kidnappers. She walked in a few minutes later her face ashened and eyes wide. Her hands shook while she held a small black tape in her hands.

"We just got this yesterday," She walked over to the T.V. set and pushed the tape slowly into the VCR. "This seems to be someone who holds a grudge against Heero and the rest of you. They really want what they ask for and if we don't this is to happen."

They looked at each other wondering what she meant by this is what is to happen. The Video started and their eyes grew wide as they watched a large man grabbed Duo and drug him to another area. Duo looked so weak to them as if he had little or no energy to even keep himself standing up. They watched as he chained him up and Heero was standing up now and watching intently. He watched as Duo made his trade mark kick, but was caught in the middle of his attack by one person Heero never expected to see again. Treize was the one behind everything that was going on and he was going to hurt Duo because of him and his team.

Quatre gasped as he saw the others in the room. He had remembered seeing them a lot back home and he was pretty sure that Duo used to be part of their team, but why would they hurt him? Quatre was confused and didn't know what to think at that moment.

The video went on as Treize chained his legs to the floor so he couldn't pull another one of his stunts again. They watched Duo's eyes widen at the sight of the black wolf advancing on him with something in his hand. They couldn't tell what it was until the first crack hit Duo square in the back.

'A whip?' Heero was advancing to get closer to the T.V. as if he could reach through the screen and stop him from hurting him.

The camera being used screened around to give them a better look at what was going on behind him. The whip came up again and back down on Duo's back leaving a vivid gash going across his back. It bled out and yet no sound of a whimper or cry was heard from Duo.

Rellena who had come in the room after Une did, had completely frozen in place. She had no idea what was going on and she had no idea that it was this bad. Sure she hated Duo for steeling Heero away from her, but this was no way to treat her enemy or even an innocent who had no idea what had happened in the pilot's past.

The video went on and Quatre had closed his eyes and turned away from the screen. Trowa held him close as the young blond cried into his arms. No one had expected anything like this to happen to someone who had no say in what was going on.

The camera stayed there for a while and they stared at his back when the whip stopped. They watched as the wolf stalked its way around to the front as it smugly smiled towards the camera. The whip was raised and it came down hard across Duo's torso leaving a vivid gash across his chest.

Heero listened for any sign that Duo was awake or even felt the pain. He listened to the whip crack over and over again and he counted each blow as it hit that small frame that quivered every now and again. He was sure if he kept on watching it would be to much for him. Never in his entire life had he felt so feckless to do anything about what was going on with his first love.

When the whipping stopped the camera came back around to stare into the face of the boy dangling there. He seemed to tired and weak from what had happened to him. His eyes were pleading and yet empty at the same time. A scare ran across his right cheek, the blood slowly oozed from the wound and trail down and over his neck. The one thing that caught Heero's eye was the shimmer of small tears trailing down his cheek and mingling with the blood there. The camera panned away and towards Treize.

"_If you don't want something worse than this to happen to him then I suggest you do as we say…I will not and shall not hesitate to do anything else to him. Our first request is for you to had over the traitor Zechs. If not we will do the next phase of our plan. You have until sundown Friday of next week and no later than that, you got it?" _

The tap cut off and everyone sat stunned and silent in the room. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the silent sobs coming from Quatre, and Rellena who conveniently decided to have a heart.

Heero thought he would loose it. His arms were trembling with imaginable anger and his mind raced with ways to torment Treize if he ever got hi hands on the man. He tore his eyes away from the black screened television. His eyes were blazing with so much anger at the people who had done this to Duo. Une watched him more so than the others. She was surprised what she saw in his eyes. Never in her entire life of working with the gundam pilot had she ever seen him this way. Wufei who was also watching him got up out of his seat and walked over to him.

"Heero?"

Quatre, Trowa, and Rellena looked over at him to see something they hadn't seen hadn't seen in years. Heero's eye were narrowed and emotions flashed across his hatred filled eyes. He hadn't noticed he was squeezing his fist so tight that it was making him bleed as his nails dug into the fragile flesh that was there. He looked at Wufei still unwavering in his emotions.

"What Wufei?" he asked with reluctance in his voice.

"It'll be ok. We'll get him back if it's the last thing we do."

Heero nodded "If they hurt him like that again I won't wait. I'll find them and take them out and make them suffer like they made him suffer."

He turned on his heals and disappeared out the door. This was a time all of them knew not to get near the stoic pilot, when he was his blinded with rage.

Duo hung in the room for what it seemed like to be days until Treize came into the room with a bucket of warm water and a old wash rag. No one else was with him at all, but Duo felt that it would never be safe to do anything even if someone was alone with him. Treize knelt down in front of him, to dip the wash rag in it. Duo made himself move away from him even though he felt like hell. His stray instincts had kicked in after what had happened and Duo seemed to be wilder than when he was an ally cat. His eyes stayed narrowed and his ears were always back. A silent growl lingered in the back of his throat causing his throat to go sore. His tail was puffed out and his fists stayed clenched above his head in his bonds.

"Tch…Duo please stay still."

"…"

"You know not talking won't do you any good….I know for a fact that you ex-gang friends had always heard you talking non-stop so it's no use not too."

At this moment he had no idea of Duo's condition and what he was like until Duo snapped at his hand when he was trying to lean the blood off his face. At that time Treaize looked straight into his eyes. He took a step back when a warning growl emitted from his throat. A wicked grin slid across his face as a plan rolled through his head.

"Now what do we have here?"

"…"

"It seems our little feline prisoner has a dark side to him. Could it be that we had something to do with this change of attitude? Or does our Duo have dark secrets that are governed by blood."

Duo's muscles tensed and he pulled on the chains. The creaking of metal could be heard throughout the room. He watched Duo's eyes get darker and at that moment Treize took it upon himself to step out of the room at that time. The door slammed shut and locked behind him. He turned around to look into the room through small glass window on the door. A loud yell could be heard as the chains holding Duo in place snapped with great force. He collapsed to the floor and slowly stood up. His balance was a little off, but he managed it some how. This person that Treize was watching wasn't Duo and he knew it and the gears in his head began to play.

"I wonder… could we harness this power and turn him on the others? I'm pretty sure they do not know about this half of him. This side could be easily manipulated and used against them." He chuckled darkly.

Duo made his way to the door slowly and looked straight into Treize's eyes. Treize pressed a button on the wall to link to the speaker in the room.

"What is your name? Because your not Duo."

A dark yet slightly bell like voice came across as he answered back "Shinigami."

"The Angel of Death?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, interesting…" Treize thought for a while "Do you know where you are?"

Shinigami looked around the room "No." He said truthfully.

"You are at my base," he smiled inwardly "You have been saved from a rebel base and placed in this room for your own safety."

Shinigami looked at him "I was captured? I don't remember that."

Treize was giggling with glee on the inside by now "They gave you an alternate personality named Duo so you wouldn't remember anything."

"Then wouldn't I remember what my alter ego did while I wasn't in control."

Treize shook his head "No alternate egos hold their on memories and they are never revealed to the original owner of the body."

Shinigami growled low in hi throat "I smell a rat."

Treize flinched inwardly he was starting to be suspected of lying and he quickly thought of something that would prove him innocent. "Think about it. What was the last thing you remember?"

The Angel of death thought for a while "I was battling in a war. Great beast like creatures that had hard armor that covered their bodies, but they stood no chance against me still…Although there was one beast that did not attack me, but instead used himself as a shield to protect me from a behind attack. I never got to thank him before I had completely erased his memory of ever meeting me."

Treize was startled by what the Shinigami had said. He was there when the battles were going on. He started to wonder who the pilot was that he had encountered. Then he remembered the news. He growled in the deepest part of his throat and spoke with an unnerved voice.

"Do you remember what the person looked like."

"Person? Do you mean the being on the inside of the metal beast?"

"Yes."

Shinigami pondered on it. His memory was kind of fuzzy since then, but he managed to remember. " He was tall… Taller than me anyways. He had brown disheveled hair and wore green and black cloths. I barely saw his eyes, because he was hurt badly and about to pass out. I doubt that he saw what I looked like, but anyways his eyes were a…" as he remembered those eyes he remembered how got lost in those eyes.

"A what?" Treize asked as if the information meant the world to him.

"A Cobalt color."

Treize's body went rigged _'No this can't be happening. Both Duo and the Shinigami are associated with that man.' He bit his lip 'Now I can't lie to him anymore, because he'll know eventually. Shit'_

Treize chuckled darkly and Shinigami looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"That man is the same one we took you from."

"What do you mean?" Shinigami asked in confusion.

"No I will answer no more questions. You are now my prisoner and have committed the crime of destroying my empire with the Gundam Pilots of Une's Company."

Shock flitted over his face and then anger, as he stared at Treize "You can't do that." He bared his teeth in anger.

"I believe Shini that I just did."

Shinigami punched the wall hard putting a dent on his side of the wall. Treize smiled wickedly "Sorry Shini, but that metal can't be punched through. Good day to you."

Shinigami growled and repeatedly hit the wall over and over again until his knuckles bled from the force being used on the wall. Shinigami looked around the room and decided to get in touch with his other self. He sat down in the middle of the room and closed his eyes.

Treize sat in his office throwing things around. The leader of the gang ducked his head as a large vase flew across the room at him. Treaize was fed up with this, how the heck did both personalities know Heero and why were they connected so easily through two different times.

"What's the verdict on our first request?"

"They have decided to give us Zechs sire."

"Good let us start the next request."

They made their way to the room and stopped just outside the room. Treize pushed a button on the door and a wicked smile flitted across his face as he pushed the last button.

Shinigami felt strange his whole body went numb as his strength left him. He looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but something told him there was something in the room causing this. He hadn't gotten any contact from Duo, but he was close and now that this was happening his conversation with Duo would have to wait. He stood up, but as soon as he did his knees gave out on him. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of the door opening with a whooshing sound.

Treize and the gang members walked into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Now Duo we will move you to a new room were you will be… how shall I say it… tied down."

Shinigami growled at him and it was apparent that he wasn't going to use his name around this lot. He struggled to stand up, forcing every muscle in his body to grind and scream out in anguish. His ears went back and his tail lay limp behind him.

"Fuck you."

Treize smiled with a devilish smile "Only if I can do you first."

Shinigami frowned _'Now that's not the answer I expected'_

Treize advanced on him and spoke softly in his ear seeing as he was to week to move much.

"Shinigami, I will force you to join me. If you don't obey I will hurt you and Duo over and over again." His smile broadened as Shinigami caught on to what was being said to him. His eyes grew wide and he took an involuntary step back on shaky legs.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would and the pit of your stomach tells you I would, doesn't it?"

The gang members got on both sides of Shini and grabbed his arms. They carried him out of the room even though he didn't have much of a choice to go or not. They walked down a vary long hall and soon came across this room witch was dark. Treize flipped on a switch and the light bounced off of the dark red tinted walls. Shini's nose wrinkled in disgust. It was obvious the walls were made of metal, but the smell of blood was evident. Treaize had panted the wall red with the blood of the people he had slain. He turned to Shini after they stopped in the middle of the room. He breathed in and smiled.

"This is good enough. This room should suffice for our needs."

The two gang members dragged Duo over to a table that had unbreakable latched on them. They lifted him up and latched them around his wrists and ankles. For the first time in Shini's life he felt scared. He struggled immensely against the bonds with a small growl. One man placed a black collar with something metal like in it.

Treize chuckled with a wicked smile sliding across his face. "There is no use struggling at all Shini."

He turned to a large screen that was on the wall and ordered one of the gang members who went by the name Shiz to activate the connection to the Corporation that Duo worked at. The screen flickered on and the faces of surprised gundam pilots and staff members were shown on the screen.

"I'm so sorry to inform you that you have failed your mission. We never got Zech and now poor Duo must pay the price for what you failed to accomplish." He snapped his fingers and Shiz press a small blue button that was on the key board in front of him.

Shini looked around to find any sign of something getting ready to shoot out of the walls or something to fall from the ceiling. It was only until he felt a searing pain in his shoulder that he understood what they were doing. His bonds tugged at his arms and legs making his movement even less and the pain in his arms started to increase and stretch throughout his body. He closed his eyes and bit back the pain he felt. No wonder Duo had retreated to the farthest place in his mind. Anyone would if they had to deal with this much pain.

The Gundam pilots on the screen were all standing now and a murderous glare was permanently piercing across Heero's face. It was obvious that Heero had objected to what ever Une had decided about the first request. Quatre had a hand covering his mouth and was trying to keep himself from crying like Rellena was in the back of the room. Trowa watched and small emotions flickered every now and then across his eyes, just like Wufei.

Shini couldn't help it anymore and his had bitten his lip to keep from screaming. The blood from the self inflicted wound, trail down his jaw. He couldn't take the immense pain he felt. His head flew back and his jaws parted to let out an ear splitting scream that had everyone at the corporation covering their ears. Treize and the others did the same and were surprised at the sheer force of the scream.

Heero left the room and no one bothered to follow the stoic pilot.

Treize walked over to the pad after the man didn't hear him say stop over Shini's scream. Shini went limp on the stretching table after the bonds receded and loosed on him. He looked over at Treize with hate filled eyes that had the pilots doing a double take. Those eyes weren't Duo's at all, but someone who was never known to them.

Treize chuckled "I found a wonderful mystery about your Duo. He is also someone else. Harboring two souls in one body is difficult to do, but it seems Shini did it easily." He turned to the screen. "The man you call Duo is Shinigami…the Angel of Death."

The pilots stood stunned and surprised.

"Now that I have your attention I will ask this time for you to bring Zech to me and a supply of weaponry….if you fail each mission the request will keep pilling up. Now this time I want you to send these things to an abandoned air-force base in Russia near the mountain rang. I think you know which one I'm talking about so I will be expecting it to arrive before sundown on Saturday. The days will decrease and so will time. Do it or Duo here will get worse things done to him." He went to turn away, but stopped "Oh and another thing. I will no longer be using the failed missions as torture anymore. He will now be tortured when ever I please, just for knowing you all in the first place." He smirked and glanced back at the screen. "Poor thing… and now he will suffer because of you and Heero."

The screen shut off and at that moment the other pilots were glad Heero wasn't in the room anymore. "Shit" They all said in unison.

* * *

**_Thank you and i hope you've enjoyed the story. Please R&R and wait for the next chapter._**

**_Chapter 8- Suffering_**

**_Skit:_**

**_Heero: Now what are you planning?_**

**_Crimzon: W- well i have to put him through many dangers before you actually act on your own without orders from Une and the others._**

**_Duo: -sniffles- now what's going to happen?_**

**_Crimzon: -smirks- just wait and find out_**

**_Duo & Heero: -Shivers-_**

**_Heero: I think i've twisted her in some way._**

**_Duo: No i think it's Trieze...or maybe she's enjoying this a little to much._**


	8. Suffering

_**Hay everyone here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for.**_

_**WARNING: VIOLENCE, and RAPE. IF NOT AT AN APPROPRIATE AGE TO VEIW THIS THEN DON'T READ IT GOT IT (FLAMERS WILL BE LAUGHED AT.)**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Suffering

Duo had finally resurfaced after feeling the pain of his other half. Shini spoke with him often to try and keep Duo from doing the same thing as last time.

'_Shini?'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Do you think they will come for me?' Duo said as he curled up in the corner of the room he once hung in._

'_I don't know Duo, but as far as I could tell Heero wasn't very happy about whatever Une had in store for you and he obviously wants to 'Kill' Treize…wait let me rephrase that… Torture him and then kill him.'_

Duo shivered slightly. He may not have known Heero long enough, but he knew that Heero was very protective over him. He remembered back to when the gang had come for him the first time and it had turned out in a way that he never expected. Heero had saved him and protected him from any more harm. The look in those cobalt eyes had made him feel like he would always be safe, but now, in this situation, where he was alone and in pain. He hoped that Heero would do just that, to come and save him from his darkness.

'_Shini?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Thanks for being here. I thought I had lost you a long while back.'_

Shini was quiet for a while _'No Duo…I wasn't gone… I had decided not to intervene in your life and to show you that you are special on your own without my help and Heero is proof of that. I only came back because I could not watch you suffer in that manner. I will always be here and I will help out when you call upon me. Just don't do it when it for nothing.'_

Duo chuckled _'like that time when I called you to help me open up a can of food.'_

'_Yes…and I still haven't forgiven you for calling me to help you steel food either.'_

'_Sorry about that, but I was so hungry.'_

Shini let out an exasperated sigh. _'Ya ya so I've heard.'_

At that moment the collar around his neck let out a spark of electricity and Duo's hands came up to tug at it, as if to rip it off. His muscles spasms made him jump and yelp every time the electricity ran through his skin and to the nerves in his neck.

'_Duo…Duo are you ok?'_ The collar stopping its attack on his neck.

'_Ya Shini I'm fine…but that fucking hurt.'_

Duo's heart was racing in his chest and his body tingled like crazy. He tugged at the collar a little so he could breath. It seemed as if the collar got a little tight, but then again it could be his throat that got tighter than usual.

'_He's doing it on purpose now.'_ Duo said with a sneer in his voice.

'_I think there may be a reason behind it.'_

'_And what would that be Shini?'_

'_-mental shrug- who knows…he's the brains behind this outfit.'_

'_Ha if you call that brains then I call it pussy whooped.'_

It was then that Treize decided to rear his ugly head and see how his patient was doing.

"Hello Duo…"

Duo growled "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh nothing just to see how you were doing."

"How do you think I'm doing you fucking prick."

"Hmm…such a vulgar mouth…someone so pretty shouldn't speak in such a manner." Treize chuckled.

It was then that Treize turned his back to Duo for only a second and Duo took his chance. He lunged forward with the intent to kill Treize. His arms wrapped around Treize's body and pinned his arms to his sides. Duo started to squeeze and didn't realize that Treize was laughing the whole time, until he felt the pain scorching in his neck. He convulsed and let go of Treize with a loud yelp. He collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball as if to ward of something that wasn't really there in a sense.

"Now, now Duo. Behave for your master."

Duo gasped as the shocks didn't let up. Treize knew that he would retort something at that and knew this would help making things more on terms. He let go of the button and laughed as he knelt down next to Duo.

"If you play nice I promise that it won't happen again."

Duo coughed while his body shuddered violently. He didn't say anything in fears that he would push the button again. So he nodded his head slowly, but found that to be hard considering the muscles in his neck were shouting out in anguish and pain as his muscles had almost completely locked up on him.

"Good boy. I will be sending some one later to come and pick you up for dinner." He said with a large smile on his face. Something was up and Duo knew it.

"Now see you then Duo."

'_Duo?'_

'_I'm fine Shini, I'm fine.'_

'_I don't think you will be for long Duo.'_

'_Why's that?'_

'_I have a feeling he has something that is going to make you suffer worse than this.'_

'_-sigh- I know…I have that feeling too.'_

Duo pulled himself up to lean against the wall quietly.

'Duo?'

'… What?'

'Heero will come. He likes you more than you think.'

'Well this is a lousy way of showing it…if he cared so damn much than I should have been out of here by now.'

'But Duo…'

'No…he's not coming and I know he won't…just…just leave me alone.'

Shini didn't answer back, but he was thinking this was bad. Very bad and there was no way he could change it, because as long as Duo wore that collar he did too which meant trouble for both of them. He watched over Duo as he curled up into a ball against the wall. His eyes slowly closing and his ears going back as if fear haunted him no matter where he ran too. His tail curled around him as if it was a shield for danger to be warded off with. Shini sighed and lulled Duo's mind into a slumber that which nightmares never roamed.

It was only about an hour later when one of the gang members, who was a male, and a staff member, who was female, came into the room and shook Duo into awareness. He groaned softly and his voice sounded so course and horse. He opened his eyes and looked at them. The sudden memory of what had happened only moments before flashed through his mind and he jumped into a crouch mode and growled a menacing growl. The man and women jumped back and the women grinned wickedly and lifted her hand. Duo's eyes grew wide and he gripped the collar as if to stop it, but it didn't work. She lightly tapped the button and Duo's whole body convulsed violently for a while until she let go. He gasped and for a moment pain flashed through both persons eyes. They didn't want to do this, but they had no choice, which meant they were being forced to do this to him.

"Come peacefully and quietly so it won't happen again."

"Ok." Duo rasped out, the sound was like sand paper scrapping against hard wood.

"Come." The man said.

Duo tried to stand, but his muscles refused to do as he told them to. Noticing this, the women stepped out of the room and motioned to some people outside the room. The filed in and the two people grabbed my arms and yanked him up off the floor. He gritted my teeth in pain as two of the men gripped the back of his legs hard and squeezed the muscles into unknotting. After a moment it was enough to get me to move his legs, but they would have to still hold me up in case he fell. They walked him down the hall and to a room that was closed. The women pressed a button and she spoke into the speaker.

"Sir we have brought him as per your request." She waited

"Bring him in." Treize answered back.

The door opened and he was walked into the room. It was a dimly lit room and there was a tray with food on it in the corner. Duo's stomach growled at the sight of the food and it had been obvious that they hadn't fed him in a while.

"Set him down over there", Treize said as he pointed out of a nearby bathroom.

They did so and waited for more orders. Treize stepped out wearing his captain's uniform with a small grin on his face. He flinched visiblely knowing full well something was going to happen and he didn't want them around to see it. He looked around and noticed what they had placed him on. It was a large king sized bed with dark red covers that felt like silk under his hands. He looked up with wide eyes and Treize's smile seemed to widen as Duo's thoughts finally caught up with his. Panic raced across Duo's face and he tried to get up, but his damn muscles had already gone back to their no movement state, unless forced to move. Duo swallowed the lump that had somehow formed in his throat.

"You may leave now." He said to the others in the room. The filed out with a worried expression on their faces, but they knew not to question anything Treize or their boss does.

Duo gulped as Treize walked over to the tray with the food on it. His eyes stayed on the older man's movements and where he was going. "You know Duo. It has been a while since we last fed you…" Duo gulped as his stomach groaned in protest to his teasing. "But I don't think I'll let you eat, unless." Treize looked up at him and Duo shuddered from the stare being placed on him "You bee come a good little pet for me and do as I say." At this point Duo didn't give a shit about what Treize was saying he was in fear of what was to come.

Treize walked over to him and leaned forward till he was about a few inches from Duo's face. A wicked smile had been permanently placed on his face. Duo started to shiver uncontrollably. Duo jerked away when Treize placed his hand on his face. In a way Treize thought of that as defiance. He slapped him hard across the face at the same time his nails dug along his skin making him bleed. Duo propped his self up on his elbows slowly as to not make another stunt like that happen again. He raised a hand to his face and felt the blood there. He looked at his hand just to be sure and sure enough there it was. He put his hand back on his cheek and he turned to look up at the man who inflicted him with the wound. Duo's eyes were wide and full of fear, but Treize's face expression seemed to grow bolder and lust filled. He growled softly as he spoke to Duo.

"Submit and I will be gentle with you."

Duo began panicking and started to try and move away from Treize, but Treize was quicker and grabbed Duo's ankles and tried to pull him back towards him. Duo's hands grasped the blankets that seemed to slide across the bed as he was pulled back. Treize grabbed his wrist and spun him around so quick that Duo didn't even have a chance to protest. He was suddenly being straddled by the older man and his face was mere inches from his face.

"Fine have it your way."

Treize forcefully pressed his lips to Duo's and Duo struggled as much as he could to get away, but it was in vain. Treize pinned Duo's wrists down above his head with one hand and his other hand slithered down to knead Duo's thighs roughly and then it moved to a region that Duo didn't want being touched by him. Treize chuckled into his rough kiss on Duo's lips as he felt Duo jerk roughly to try and escape what was happening to him. It was useless of course, as long as Duo's muscles hurt t his much he was limited to how much movement he could do. Treize chuckled and bit down on Duo's neck and he cried out in pain as blood was drawn from the bite mark.

It wasn't long before Treize had all traces of cloths pulled off of Duo. Duo's tears traced down his cheeks and a furious growl was heard inside Duo's head as he pleaded with Treize to stop. Treize brushed the please aside as if they were nothing. He grabbed Duo roughly at his length and started to pump Duo. Duo cried out in pain and he slightly twisted his torso and clawed at the blankets to try and get away. Treize smirked and the smirk was dark and evil as he without warning plunged into do without preparation and the pained scream filled the room. He didn't even wait for Duo to adjust and from there Duo lost consciousness as Treize violated him for all he was worth. Unknown to Duo that there was a camera picking up everything that had happened to him in consciousness and while he was out cold. His life would soon rapidly change to that of pain filled nightmares and a battle for survival.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Living in Hell**

**I will try and get this one up as fast as i can so bare with me.**


	9. Living In Hell

**_Yay the next chapter you've all been waiting for. -claps hands- I know I promised to get four chapters done for someone who was gracious enough to bring my attention and imagination back here, but do to recent events of this week and next week I am unable to do so, but I will try to have them up before the end of this month._**

**_WARNING- WARNING: Violence, Sexuall attemtps, and swearing._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9- Living in Hell_**

**(Duo's P.O.V)**

Duo woke sore and covered with the black sheets he had started out on. His head seemed heavy and his mind in a dazed haze, he felt Shini in his mind doing a soothing gesture that just turned to be annoying ot Duo who mentally growled at him.

_'Duo.....'_

"No don't say it. He's not coming and he won't want me after seeing that," He pointed at the camera unaware that it had been a live filming that the other Gundam pilots had seen except for Heero whom had stormed out of the room moments before the terribel twisted thing that happened between him and Treize.

_'I swear Duo, if we ever get this damned collar off I will rip his ball off and shove them up his own ass.....then I will make him suffer as you did,'_ Duo shook his head after snorting.

"That my friend would make us no better then he is," He sighed sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest noticing the man was nowhere to be seen.

_'I'm the angel of death Duo he can't escape the fate that is ment for him.....then again that could be my anger talking. But it's true though Since I am shinigami I enjoy taking the lives of others for their crimes they have commited.'_

"I know.....I just wish things weren't like this," He burried his head into his arms.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Meanwhile....

Heero had been in the room the morning before and had listened to what he had in store for the neko on the latest video. Pissed he stormed out of the room the last of his restraint gone. Poofed, vanished into thin air as he growled and left the room on his mission to get Duo back and kill the bastered named Treize. Though when he left the room it wasn't long before the next live film came in of them escorting a tortured tired Duo down the hall to Treize's room. Quatre left the room tears streaming down his face, with a pale Trowa in toe. Wufei was growling and pacing mumbling about bringing justice down one that rapist fuck tard. He soon too took off in the direction Heero had gone of it and it wasn't long before a motherly Quatre and worried Trowa followed in toe to start their own rescue mission for the young feline.. Fuck Une and her orders, she could shove it up her ass for all they cared. They would get Duo back no matter what.

When they came upon the gundam room Heero had striuned out all his physical assult weapons he would take with him, Which in Heero's angered state was a machine gun, two hand pistoles, a throwing knife, and a bag of smoke granades and explosives of many verieties. He was going to go all out on them just to get Duo back. Pulling o ut the stops as he grabbed a gas mask and a few other items he might need like medical kits and back up ammo. The others did the same thing as Une walked out to where they were.

"What are you all doing you can't leave. I gave explicate orders to stay put and not to go," Heero glared at her shutting anything else she had to say deep in her throat.

"I'm leaving to go save him whether you order me to or not this is my mission," He turned and got into his cockpit to the wing zero.

The others turned their backs on Une and left without another word to her as Relena walked up to comfort her, "Come now lady Une. Brother would not take kindly to seeing you upset, now lets get you level headed once again and figure out how to hellp their mission even though they made it themselves."

Walking back towards the building Une nodded, but still had yet to say anything for the time being.

* * *

**(Heero's P.O.V)**

I was not going to look back once leaving. I was disobeying a direct order, but I knew better on judgement to not let this go any further then it already had. I was going to get him back even if I was to late to save him. The others had followed me without a word without question which to me ment I hadn't made it in time. The twisted mand had planned it so I wouldn't make it there to save him before that terrible thing had happened to him. I could feel my neck tighten in anger as my head swam with images of how I was going to make him pay for the things he'd done to Duo, just because he knew them all and associated with them all. Not to mention turning his own gang against him and using them to punish their once team mate and commrad. Which made sense as to why they had been at the home and on the videos that had been sent over the expanes of Duo being a captive.

I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and sighed as we came a good covering spot to hide the gundams. Locking and loading my weapons I nodded to myself for the course of action I was about to take to get him back. Duo would never belong to anyone except for me. I may not have had the Neko with me that long, but I felt a pull I've never felt with anyone else. He was the only one I would accept as my soulmate and love, now that, that had happened it was going to be a while before Duo would let anyone near him in that kind of manner wouldn't it? Maybe, Maybe not Duo was very stubborn and stronge will when it came to things like that. He hadn't broken in yet so maybe Duo would accept him in that way in time.

I lept down and the others joined me at the fringe of the forest. We ran towards the direction of the base avoiding detection and being seen by gaurds. Nocking many out to were they would stay like that for hours before they would awaken again. Once inside we got spotted on the first corner the alarm was raised and the fun began. Lifting my gun I set off the first round of machine gun bullets that prayed the men in the way nocking them out and the next wave came in. Bullets flew and I think I got hit by one or two, but I could care less as I slashed open throats and splattered brains upon the walls, giving The place a nice shade of blood red as they fell one by one. Their live ending before they knew what was going on.

* * *

**(Duo's P.O.V)**

_'Duo....do you think he'll be back?'_

"Yes....no dout about that since he's a sadisticly twisted bastered.....no wonder why The Wolf joined him. They fit each other like a glove"

Shini mentally nodded, _'But I suspect he does the same thing to him that he does to you, though the wolf probably enjoys it.'_

"Ugh....I hate pain, it tears the delicate flesh to easily," He tugged gently at his bangs absent mindedly.

_'He will come....'_

"Not that again....don't you get it....all those videos.....all that pain and torture and he's still not here so why bother," He growled, "Yes I'll stay strong and stubborn, but I refuse to hope he's coming for me ok, so just drop it."

Shini went stark silent and Duo didn't even say anything to get him started. The silence being almost like a heavy blanket to drown himself in. He layed down when he heard the door slide open knowing full well that it was him again as he sat down on the bed next to him. His hand slidding over his shoulder down his side and to his hip. It was about to dip down in between his legs when Duo caught his hand, "Do it again and I'll maim you to were you'll never be able to have sex again you sick fuck tard."

Treize laughe din amusement and grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled his back flush against his stomach making Duo practically sit in his lap. "Nope don't think I'll let that happen," Duo started to struggle, "stopp it Treize...." Treize ran long fingers along his length making Duo flinch back against him to try and escape the touch, but fail. He cupped Duo's groin and rubbed gently making him shudder and he struggled with renewed force when suddenly 'Klash, Crash, Boom, Rumble, klata'. Traizes hand stilled on Duo's stomache as he listened, Duo too had gone silent his feline ears twitching to the sound of explosions and guns going off. Yelling as people ran down the halls to find out what the hell was going on. Sexually frustrated and angry for the attack on his base Treize threw Duo down on the bed and flipped on the switch for the collar around Duo's neck and he immediately curled into a ball on the bed with a yelp. Small harsh whimpers were heard at his pain. Treize smile then stepped on the Control. "Now, lets see how he fairs without the control and once your found unable to talk when he gets that off of you.

Tears filled Duo's eyes as he watched him walk out of the room, Duo writhed for a while before not to long his neck felt so tight that he could barely breath. _'Help Me!'_ His mind yelled making Shini flinch unable to help his poor neko from harm. It was then the door swung open again, beaten Wolf stumbled in after a shadowed figure pushed him in with the key to the collar in hand. When the light cleared a bit he realized it wasn't Heero, but Trowa who had followed the black wolf. "Get dressed....." Duo nodded and that's when Wufei walked in followed by Quatre.

"Where'd Heero go?" Quatre asked

"To punish the one who has done this to Duo in the first place," Duo's eyes went wide and went to speak, but nothing came out. It was like living in a hellish nightmare. The one Duo thought would never come for him had come and was going to punish the man responsible.

Duo felt like crying. What had Treize done? Was this what he wanted to happen? What was this all about? and why make him suffer? The ass hole was just that and ass hole and he loved to fuck others as well. Duo felt suddenly faint. Fatigue over taking him and his tired mind not able to make him stay awake. Wufei caught him and scooped him up after having Quatre wrap him in a blanket. Lets get the hell out of here. If I know Heero this place won't be standing for long. They took off and left the place that was Duo's Living Hell.

* * *

**_(Heero's P.O.V)_**

I was so fucking pissed. I dashed heads against walls, made their guts spill onto the floor and listened to their pleas for forgiveness and surrend befor they too suffered the fate othe the last person I had come across. Treize would die by my hands, and Duo would be safe by now so he could do so without worry. When he found Treize he was on the room top waiting for me. "So Heero Yuy, did we have fun? See what one person can do to make your life a Living Hell?"

Treize shot off several rounds leaving one left after the first two hit their marks. One emmbeding in my shoulder the other scraping along my arm on the other side. At this time I was pritty battered myself and and losing more blood now then I need too. Though I knew I could handle it. I'd been through worse things then this so it wouldn't be a first for me. My eyes narrowed as I went to aim and he shot of the last round before putting more in and taking aim. I was glad to still have my fast reflexes since that one would have probably killed if not for my training that I always go through. He fired some more and I dodged them with ease. Adrenalin pumping through me as I came up and sliced him in the back of the knees making him go down. He rolled away from the next blow that would have been faitel if not for his own skills in battle.

I growled in frustration and listened as he laughed, "Isn't this exciting. Oh such a glorious battle this Is i'm enjoying it," He smiled, " You and me doing a battle to the death, but even though one wins here that person or the one that falls is still triumphant in another way."

"You've lost Treize...Duo is safe and your about to die," Treize laughed and I pointed my pistol at him losing my nerve to the twisted cackle he had made and shot off one round.

Pain laced through Treize and I watched as it rolled across his face as he laughed I enjoyed his pain, but the laugh was unnerving to hear. I growled and aimed for his head. Obviously shooting his dick off wasn't enough for him, "Have I lost? I doubt it," Treize aimed his weapon quickly even though I shot him first his own round went off as his body jerked slightly making the bullet plumet into my leg.

I was confused, what he he ment by not losing? Shaking my head I ran for the edge of the roof as the first explosive went off knocking me clean off the buildings top. I rolled down the slope and caugh myself of a ledge before then next explosion made my hadn slip and I plummeted once again this time crashing into the ground below. Trowa had stayed behind and had seen me fall of the room top. He helped me to my feet and he grunted slightly.

"Duo is safe......what happened with Treize?" I didn't need to say anything since the look I gave him said everything and more. He nodded and Help me back to the gundam. "Think you can pilot it back without passing out?" I nodded and we both got into our cockpits and set out back towards base.

* * *

**Ok that's it for the time being....may not have been much, but I enjoyed writting this one.**

**Roleplay part....ah never mind**

**Heero:** I'll fucking kill him

**Treize:** you wish boy

**Duo:** shut the fuck up you twisted prick.

**Crimzon:** _-frying pan to Treizes head-_ There now I'm happy

**Duo:** _-blinks-_ you killed him

**Crimzon:** that was the plan was it not? _-walks away while humming happy tune-_

**Heero:** _....._

**Duo:** I think she's lost it

**Heero:** Yep

**Duo:** I think she's more of a Shinigami then Shinni is

**Shini:** _-WTF-_

_**Next Chapter - A voice unheard**_


	10. A Voice Unheard Part 1

Okay everyone here is the latest chapter. As usual I got bored on my sunday because well i'm sick and I ache all over due to my injurey. Luckly for me I'm finding out what kind of Medical discharge I'm getting in three to four weeks -snorts- right like I haven't heard that before. You'd think after a year they would get the hint that I'm not getting any better and just stop waisting money and send me the hell home right? Anyways being depressed sucks so I occupied my mind with this part of the story so enjoy.

Dizclaimer- was on first page suck it up and read from the begining idiots.

**((Warning: chapter may contain sexual content. Flaimers and Flagers will be laughed at for their Idiocy....you have been warned.))**

**

* * *

**

(Quatre's P.O.V)

I hated the feeling of waiting for the one I loved to come back safe. Standing there in that freezing hanger didn't clear my mind one bit, yet it felt like it was making my fears like solid ice in my whole being. I understood now what Heero must have felt waiting for the one you cherished and loved so much to come back home safe. but in the end Duo hadn't been safe, Trowa was, or at least that's what I'm telling myself. I don't know what might happen when he's gone from my presence. Wufei had taken Duo to the infermary and he was currently getting medical attention from miss Hilde. Wufei told me he would stay with Duo and I was thankful for that even though I wanted to be there with him too. It was beginning to snow now, the sudden shift in weather had been immediate so we had been unprpaired for that to happen on our way back to the base. Thank god we made it back safe, though Heero and Trowa had yet to return. My hand fisted against my shirt and I oddly wondered to myself what had Duo been thinking while he was captured? was he scared? of course he was...who wouldn't right? Did he think Heero wasn't coming for him? He had looked surprised so maybe he had. I hated Une for her stupidity and not letting us go before that man did such a thing to him.

-Verm- -thunk- -verhum- -thunk-

My eyes looked up to find Trowa Gundam walking into the bay area. I could barely see it because of the blanket of white whirling about outside, but it was deffinately him. Heero's wasn't to far behind his own and the positioned them in their places in the bay. Trowa rushed out and lept over onto Heero's before the platform came out and Heero slumped forward in the cockpit opening. I could tell by his condition that he had been wounded and pritty bad. What do you expect when you taken on the whole base almost by yourself just to find one guy you wanted to litteraly tear apart. I ran over to the base of Wing Zero and waited for Trowa as he helped Heero down, his arms supporting most of his weight. Once down I grimaced at the damage, "We have to get him medical treatment and quick. This is bad.....Heero what have you done."

He was half concious, but that was slipping away as well when he answered, "I killed the bastard what do you think?" And with that said promtly passed out.

* * *

(Duo's P.O.V)

I woke from my sleep unaware the others were in the room with me. At first when I was staring up at the ceiling I had thought everything to be just a dream that I was still in that horrid place. My throat was tight so I assumed that the collar was still there. I closed my eyes and rolled to my side and silently cried to myself. It was then I felt a gentle hand on my head and I jumped and looked up at bright vibrant blue eyes, blond bangs hanging into his eyes.

_'Quatre,'_ I blinked _'Oh god.'_

I looked to Quatre with wide Indigo eyes. He grimaced and sighed softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me up against his chest where I let him hold me and pet my head gentlely with soft delicate touches that were sure to lull me into a soft sleep.

"Hilde said this would happen Duo. By the time we found you the collar had already done to much damage to your throat," Quatre said softly.

I sobbed at that, Treize had done it. Completely and utterly broken someone and it was someone who had been an innocent by stander. I felt my heart wretch in my chest and it was then that I remembered what had been said back at the hideout. I looked around tears in my eyes looking around for the one I had waited so long to come and rescue me from the personal hell I had been in for several weeks on end. When I came up with nothing I looked to Trowa and Wufei who were about four feet from each other with their arms over theirs chests. Trowa was leaned casually against a wall waiting for more of the conversation, but seemed to understand what I was searching for.

"He's here Duo," there was a hint in his voice that made me think that even though he was there that he wasn't entirely conscious at the moment.

Quatre shifted with me in his arms and I looked in the direction he shifted from. When I looked over there Heero was there in a bed fully unconcious. Various places on his body was wrapped and one leg was elivated off the bed showing he had broken it. When I wasn't sure, but I think the others would tell me if Heero wouldn't, and I was pritty sure that he wouldn't utter a word about the mission, to save mylife, to me. I gently pushed away from Quatre in order to not hurt his feelings. I got up, my legs slightly wobbelly and feeling so much like jello it kinda hurt. Qautre stood and he followed, his arms outstretched slightly in case I fell. When I reached Heero's bed I slumped up against it.

"Duo," Quatre said as he helped me up slightly.

_'Is he ok?'_ I touched my throught and I felt anger well up in me. Thank god Quatre understood lip reading.

"Yes, he just needs rest. Hilde says he should be better in about a week....well except for his leg anyways that will take time. But you know Heero he won't stay in bed even if he had a broken leg so expect alot of problems when he awakens," He stated softly.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Duo stayed by Heero's side as he gained strength, often being found laying next to Heero as he slept. They always kept Heero under sadating medications so he could heal insted of making himself worse. Quatre always came by to check up on them every time he got the chance, sometime coaxing Duo away long enough to get him out and about since he had fully gotten his health back. Well other then his voice that is. Just like he had assumed the others had told him everything from the day of his kidnapping to the time that they rescued him. Duo felt heart broken for thinking that Heero hadn't wanted to save him, when all the while he had desperately wanted to and was told by his superiors that he couldn't. It had been an order he couldn't refuse yet he had when everything seemed to grow worse, which ment Heero would be tried for dissobaying a direct order. Duo was happy in a sense though. Heero had truely cared about him to the point he sacrificed his job to get Duo back.

Duo layed next to Heero just watching him as he slept, when Quatre walked in with a tray of food for him. Duo sat up loving the delectable aroma coming from the plater of food. It was catfish, topped with gavey and pepper. Mashpotato's were under it keeping the fish nice and toaty. A glass of milk completed the feline dish. Quatre giggled as Duo cheerfully took the plate of food and down it in one sitting making quatre blink in surprise.

"Duo....you'd think your starved by the way you eat," He said softly.

Duo's ears went back and he ducked his head as if to say sorry.

"No worries Duo....It just means you love my cooking right?"

Duo beamed and nodded as he mouthed a silent _'Yes'. _It was obivous that Duo hated the fact he couldn't talk. He would always get so depressed it was as if Quatre could feel it, or in other words sense it's presence even though Duo hid behind his so called happy smiles. Quatre leaned forward and pulled Duo into a tight hug and Duo allowed it. The only people allowed to touch him where the gundam pilots, and hilde. No one else was ever allowed to touch him and if they tried he would go balistic. Shinigami did not trust others with Duo and so distanced him from anyone elses touch.

_'Duo...It's ok Quatre understands'_ Shini soothed.

_'But what if HE doesn't,' _Duo sobbed as he clung to Quatre who gently petted him knowing full well Shini was already doing a soothing talk in the boys head.

_'You mean Heero don't you? Well all I can say is that I'm sure he'll understand better then you think he will. Remember this problem wasn't your fault it was that twisted son of a bitches fault remember?'_

Duo mentally nodded as the soothing of both Shini and Quatre got the better of him and he gently pushed away. As Quatre smiled gently, "Better Duo?"

Duo nodded and did like a sighing motion that wasn't heard. His ears perked how ever when he heard the boor slide open and Hilde walked in smiles and all. She adjusted her glasses slightly. Hilde had accidently worked her eyes to often and had to get glasses. She was due to get laser seargery on her eyes later this year to correct them. She brushed back her hairs with the sweep of her hand. She had been to lazey today to pull it up as usual.

"Well Heero has fully recovered and we are taking him of the sadating medications so as to get him up and moving and restrengthen those idle muscles once again," She looked at Duo and her eyes softened. "I suppose he will ask about you, but everyone agrees that you mustn't interact with him until he is fully caipable to move about without injuring himself and so he can stay focused. As long as he has a goal we duduce that he will work harder just to want to see you."

Duo's mouth came open as a protest and since Hilde wouldn't know what he was saying he was pritty sure they knew exactly what he would have said. His silent voice would go unheard and it would be that way for a while he suspected. Hoped to some day be able to talk once again, but the random electrical shocks throughout the time he'd been imprisioned. Plus the full blown shock affect doned on him durring the base attack had totally left him unable to talk and his vocal cords torn and swollen. Duo looked at Heero and started to cry again. He wanted to talk with Heero again. To feel that warmth of being in the one you love's protective embrace. He didn't want to be seperated from Heero and they all knew this. Yet they would try with all their might to keep them apart until Heero was fully funcyional and capable to protect himself and others, which in turn included Duo. Quatre rubbed Duo's shoulder and Duo knew he had seen every word fall from his lips.

"I'm sorry Duo, but we must do it," He sighed, "For him and for you."

Duo looked at him confused.

"You aren't ready to face him yet are you? You have doubts that he will not accept you."

Duo nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Well then to mentally prepair you, you will be watching over his recovery from a secret room so as to build your confidence by watching him Duo," He smiled, "We want you to both look forward to seeing each other and to understand that you love each other beyound what you beleave you do. Love is not easily severed Duo, and I'll be the one to teach you that along with Heero in a none frontal assult kind of way."

Duo smiled gently and nodded as he stood up and followed Quatre out of the room as he took one last glance back at Heero before the long days ahead of them began to start.

* * *

_**Well that's all for now.**_

_**Tune in next time for - A Voice unheard Part 2**_

**Duo:** _...._

**Shini:** Damn that Treize...even in death he's a bother

**Heero:** I agree, but why am I passed out?

**Crimzon: **It makes this more interesting....can't always be there for Duo now can you?

**Duo:** _?!_

**Shini:** _-growls- _You better not put Duo in more of harms way

**Crimzon: **_-Turns to Shini with demonic aura-_

**Shini:** _-flinches and backs away-_

**Crimzon: **What I plan is none of your buisness...If you want to Die Shini the be my geust, but remember this. I can erase you from the plot line at any moment.

**Shini:** _Eeep!!_

**Heero:** Well she has lost it

**Duo:** _-Nods-_


	11. A voice Unheard Part 2

Okay everyone here is the latest chapter. As usual I got bored on my sunday because well i'm sick and I ache all over due to my injurey. Luckly for me I'm finding out what kind of Medical discharge I'm getting in three to four weeks -snorts- right like I haven't heard that before. You'd think after a year they would get the hint that I'm not getting any better and just stop waisting money and send me the hell home right? Anyways being depressed sucks so I occupied my mind with this part of the story so enjoy.

Dizclaimer- was on first page suck it up and read from the begining idiots.

**((Warning: chapter may contain sexual content. Flaimers and Flagers will be laughed at for their Idiocy...you have been warned.))**

**

* * *

**

_**A Voice Unheard Part 2**_

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

Heero awoke with one massive headache shoving he had been asleep for a really long time, possiblely under sadation. His colbolt eyes seemed dull the final affects of the sadation wearing off, he oddly wondered what exactly had happened. He thought to himself, but came up empty without a thought as to why he was in the hospital at all. At that time Wufei walked in and Heero looked at him with that look he had used in the past. That perfect soldier look. Quatre followed in shortly along with Trowa and Hilde.

Quatre's eyes started to shine with that look of being releived, "Hay Heero how ar you feeling?"

Heero blinked, "Like I got slammed against a wall...what happened? Why am I here?"

Everything went still in the room, "you mean...youd don't remember Heero" Hilde asked softly.

"No"

They looked at one another and Quatre walked over to Heero, "Heero we went to go save Duo don't you remember."

"Duo...never heard of him. Who is he?"

Quatre's hand lept up to his own mouth in a surprised gasp.

"What?"

"Duo...Duo was the stray you found and brought here to train with us," He said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Heero went silent, "What is today?"

Trowa beat Quatre to it, "It's about a few years after the war ended Heero...It's November 13th."

Heero was stunned, "I remember the day we were sent back to earth because of the wars end, but...I have to memory of anything past that. Are you sure that's today's date?"

"Yes Heero I am, and you killed Treize about a few months ago," that caught him by surprise.

"What?"

Trowa explained everything from the day he brought Duo to the base to the time he found him self awake inn the hospital bed. Plus other things that they remembered before Duo's apperance in his life. That alone would be filled in by the feline when he got the chance to speak and tell him, or Heero remembered on his own. The others left the room while the doctors worked with him. Heero was determind to meet Duo, but to figure out his hidden past and why he had cared so much for the boy to disobay an order like that. He was sad for what happened to the boy, but he just had to know what made him special to him. Heero eventaully snuck out of his lodgings when the doctor wasn't around and the other gundam pilots. He had no idea where he was going, just let his feet carry him. Until hecame upon a garden area that made him stop and stare at it for a moment, before setting foot into it. He walked around slowly, not sure as to what he was looking for until something caught his eye. Something...or Someone was laying under a low laying tree branch to shade themselves from the hot sun. She...no He, he found on closer in spection, was curled up like a cat asleep under the shade of the tree. A sudden reality that this seemed familiar for some odd reason flashed in his head.

"Duo..." he said softly, and the tuffed ear on the top of the feline's head twitched, but he did not awake from the soft voice.

He watched the boy silently, looking at the feminin like features, the chestnut hair that was gathered into a thick braid from the base of his skull to his thighs. He oddly wonder how long it truely was when it wasn't bound and hos soft it might be. That took him by surprise, why had he thought that? He doesn't know this boy, or at least that's what he thought. But everyone assured him that he knew Duo and faught so hard to protect the boy. His eyes lingered on his face and his heart tiwsted when he noticed something glistening on his cheeks. The boy had been crying, but...Why? Heero suddenly had the over powering urge to gather the boy in his arms and just hold him close. Heero quickly shook the feelings off and took a step back. He quickly turned and ran away from the scene and back to his room where he leaned against the door heavily his face shadowed by his bangs, not noticing Trowa and the others were there until Quatre spoke aloud.

"Heero..."

Heero's head snapped up and he looked at them with odd eyes. Quatre stepped foward his hands clasped together.

"Heero...You saw him didn't you?"

"...yes"

"Well?"

"...I feel...confused..."

"About what Heero?"

He shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead, "I feel like I've seen that face before, but I don't remember...He was crying...I-I wanted to...I wanted to hold him and yet...I couldn't"

"Because you don't know him am I right?" Wufei cut off Quatre's words and Trowa looked away, "If that's the case then we should just send him back home."

"Wufei what are you saying, Duo can't go back home. He was a stray before Heero found him. He has no place to go," Quatre looked to Heero who only looked away not knowing as to what he should say to any of this. If felt so forgein to him and he didn't know how to react to it.

"I won't let you," Quatre had tears in his eyes and Trowa walked up behind him and craddled him in a hug.

"Hush now Quatre...if that's the case he can stay with us until he does remember. It would be bad to seperate them as well, think of Duo's health. Wufei...It stands for reason he should be close by until Heero remembers. If Heero does then he would put Duo as his top priority over us," He stated as he glared at Wufei. Wufei sighed and nodded in agreement as Heero only looked at them with even more confusion then he already had. What made Duo so special to not only him, but the other gundam pilots, well aside from Wufei that is. Probably because of the rumor he had heard that DUo had pinned him on their first meeting. Something Heero would have thought funny to see though the others said he was there when it happened.

* * *

_**(Duo's P.O.V)**_

I had heard about the memory lose Heero was suffering, often had woken to find myself crying. Even though he though I was hidding how much this was making me suffer alot more then I thought it would. I found Quatre constently trying to cheer me up. I was now living with the mother like gundam pilot and his pet Trowa. Trowa made me comfortable though, he let me have my space and only spoke when he thought it nessissaary to do so, or to remind me that things would eventually come back into the loop again. I didn't know how long that truely would be, my voice had yet to come back and Hilde says with the stress I would only stay that way for a much longer time. I tried to relax, honestly I had, but I wanted to be with Heero. Quatre brought me often with him and Trowa to the base. Though I always found myself falling into a role of some sort when Heero was around. I was happy, but my smiles weren't real ones, because at the same time I felt an over powering sense of depression and I smiled extra hard around him. I know they were only bringing me to cheer me up and be able to be near him, but I felt like blaming myself for what had happened to Heero. If I had never met him this would have never of happened.

"Duo?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to Quatre, I wasn't the only one that stopped what they had been doing to look.

"What's wrong?" Quatre said getting closer to me.

I blinked and was about to say something that he would translate for the others, but his hand brushed against my cheek and I froze. Quatre's face turned worried. Everyone including Quatre had eyes on me now. When I realized my own mask had slipped I batted Quatre's hand away and took off in a sprint. I didn't know if anyone was following me and I didn't look back as I kept on running until I found myself in the garden again. I slipped into my hidding spot that no one knew of, or so I thought, and cried till the tears stopped.

"None of this would have ever happened if I just hadn't exsisted."

'Duo you know it's not your fault,' Shini stated.

"I know, but I can't help but think it. He would have had a better life without me around...I wish our meeting would have never of happened," Fresh tears pooled in my eyes.

Shini comforted me until I passed out from crying so much. I was only minorly aware of the several foot steps before the silence, a soft whisper and gentle hands lifting me into a cradled position. My conscious slipping into a deep slumber at that point.

* * *

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

When Duo had taken off the others had been stunned by the tears duo had shed in plain sight. He had just been smiling and had been horsing around so much that it was getting on Wufei's nerves. Now the gundam pilot and the others were stunned silent as he disappeared out of view. Heero didn't know what to think, wasn't the silent boy happy? He felt his mental thoughts flinch as realization hit him. Duo wasn't happy he was smiling and trying to have fun just to please everyone else and to make them think that he was completely fine. Heero suddenly felt sick to his stomach, as he rose from his seat as Quatre started to move forward.

"D-Duo...we have to go after him..." Trowa followed Qautre as a well as Hilde.

Heero looked at Wufei who was still stunned. He looked to Heero and nodded. They both joined the group in looking for Duo. After a couple of hours they came up empty handed and Heero suddenly had a thought.

Quatre stood with the group, "Where could he have vanished too...there isn't that many rooms in this base for him to hide in."

"I think I know where," Heero stated as he turned a walked towards the direction of the garden and the others followed, "When I was recovering I found him her once under this tree, so he can't be to far right?"

Qautre nodded, "Animals like being where they feel the safest and the most comfortable."

They got to searching and Heero found him first. The others were waved over and Heero brushed his hair away from his sleeping face and whispered his name softly, as the others whispered amongst themselves behind him. He slipped his hand under Duo and carried him bridle style. Quatre and the others watched him still whispering as to not wake Duo.

"You sure you don't want use to carry him Heero?" Trowa asked

He nodded an affirmative and they fell silent. A soft sound was heard and they all looked at the one who had made it. Duo's lips parted in a raspy sounding voice as it whisped out Heero's name.

* * *

_**Thanks a rate the chapter.**_

_**Next chapter- Uncovering Memories**_

_**Heero:** Okay what's going on?_

_**Duo:** -shrugs-_

_**Shini:** Oh great two invalids...what next...The gang comes back and retaliates?_

_**Heero:** who's an Invalid...not me_

_**Crimzon:** -grins evily-_

_**Shini: **Crap..._

_**Duo:** -hides behind Quatre-_

_**Qautre: **-blinks-_

_**Trowa:** If that's the case then is Treize really dead?_

_**Wufei: **..._

_**Crimzon:** -Dark Aura of mischeif appears-_

_**Duo:** -quivers-_

_**Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei:** SHIT!_

_**Heero:** Ummm...Hello...I asked what was going on...-grunts- Hn..._


	12. Unvailing Memories

**Yay the next chapter has been finished. Sorry it took me so long guys, but I was having one major mind meltdown to the point I couldn't even think straight. Anyways this next chapter was brought about by a fanfic that gave me a couple of ideas, and now I'm adding them in and giving them a twist. Anyways I hope you and joy, and remember The disclaimer, I own none of these characters, but there will be an added encounter in here by one of my own personal Characters. Hope you enjoy it. -chuckles-**

_Warning: cursing, and sexual hints/ Inuendo's_

**_Heero: _-thinking_-_**

**_Duo:_ uh oh...he's thinking again**

**_Wufei: _Is that a good thing?**

**_Trowa: _-Shrugs- maybe...**

**_Quater: _-hums-**

**_?: _Read and find out**

**_Heero: _Who was that?**

**_Crimzon: _-grins- Like he said read and find out**

**_Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Duo: _He?**

**_Crimzon: _Oopse...anyways on with the chapter**

* * *

**_Chapter 13- Unvailing Memories_**

**_Normal (P.O.V)_**

Duo woke slowly, his senses picking up the fact that he was not in his safe spot. His haven for when he felt he needed to be alone. Insted he felt stronge arms around him and his ears twitched slightly. He felt oddly safe in those arms where he had never felt safe before. The only one who would ellicate that would be Heero. That couldn't be him though, could it? His eyes slowly slid open and he r realized he was in a bright white room white a large window facing to the north. Some random pictures lined the walls and a door was found on the south side wall which was closed at the moment. His eyes hadn't even made it around the room before he heard Quatre speek up and Duo's head snapped up to look at him.

"He's awake guys," His aqua eyes looked over at the indigo one's that were now looking at him wide eyed.

He slowly glance up and noticed that it was indeed Heero Yuy, that had his arms securely around his waist. He looked down at his hand which was gripped onto Heero's shirt near his chest and he could figure it out on his own that it had been the only reason why Heero had stayed with him like that, since it was possible he probably wouldn't have let him go. He squeeked slightly and realized then that he had just made an odd noise and he clasped his hand over his throat his eyes wide as sauser's. Quatre chuckled softly, and Heero didn't even try to move, those cobalt eyes locked onto the feline in his arms as what appeared to be a very skiddish and surprised Duo sat.

"You're gaining your voice back Duo. The doctor said not to strain to much, but to keep trying to talk every now and then so you won't lose it again," He smiled sweetly.

After a long stretch of silence Duo had it sink in and he smiled slightly, and it had surprised Heero that this smile seemed to be much brighter then the ones he had shown before. Duo glanced over at him when his mind had started to wander and realization that he was still sitting there sank in. Heero watched as a cute blush spilled it's way over his cheeks as he sat there. It was then that Une walked in tossing a bundle of what ever it was into the room. Duo blinked in surprise as she spoke out to the five in the room.

"I found this thing wandering outside the facility, trying to find a way in. Saying he knows one of you five," The boy bared his teeth as he growled at her.

"Damn old hag. Did you really have to be so rough?"

"Yuta?" A hoarse voice spoke out hesitently.

Yuta froze and slowly turned to look at the five in the room, only one pair of familiar eyes catching his attention and a bright big smile broke out as he stood up. His bushy gray tail and big thick ears twitched slightly. He had long midnight colored hair that was braided like Duo's was, and his own eyes were just as uniuqe as Duo's was. His being a Teal color that shimmered slightly as he approached the bed and Duo sat up to greet him. Both smiled cheekily and Yuta chuckled softly.

"Damn it's been a while," He chuckled, "You dissappeared one day and I never saw you again."

"Sorry," Duo's ears went back, "Got...got hung up...in alot of things."

Yuta puzzled over the words knowing full well he was hidding something. Yuta and Duo were child hood friends up until he dissappeared one day and he was never seen again. Supposedly when he got mixed up with the gang. Yuta sighed as he touched the top of Duo's head slightly noticing the narrowing of Heero's eyes.

"What's the matter dude? You sound like a wined up toy that can not long produce a good sound," He smiled at his own antics.

"Yeah I know...I had few problems..." Yuta knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of him and so decided to move to something else, but Qautre cut in.

"Umm Duo who is this?"

Yuta turned a grinned, "My names Yuta, I am one of Duo's childhood friends...or was until he dissappeared. I was told he was near here somewhere so I checked it out."

"Who told you?"

"Ummm not sure. It was some tall guy and he was hidden under a hood. Though I could smell he wasn't human at all," He shrugged.

Qautre looked at the others and they nodded in unison before slipping otu of the room to do a permetter sweep of the whole base. Heero didn't move he stayed with him and the other male who just seemed way to friendly to his little kitty. Wait...His little Kitty? Since when the hell had that happened? Heero shook it out of his mind as he listened to the one talk animatedly as Duo tried not to over exurt his voice. Duo laughed at the jokes his long time friend Yuta was saying. Some about some of the ally cats they had often pranked over the years.

"Sassy...you k'now...that Siemese stray that thought she was all knowing, well she said she would get me one day when humans started picking up strays. Hard to beleave she got picked up by a human just a little under a few months ago. Now she's a pamperd kitty with a rhine stone collar," He chuckled, "But she never got me. Not even then," Duo laughed softly with him and started to look a little exhausted and started to lean into Heero's warm body heat.

A small contented purr started to rise in his chest and Heero could hear it softly as Duo fell asleep as Yuta kept on talking not even realizing what was happening until he heard Heero chuckle. He had ignored the other man up till then and Yuta chuckled soflty. Heero looked over at him as he felt those teal eyes upon him and watching him in silent scrutiny.

"What?" He snapped only soft enought that it wouldn't wake Duo.

"Nothing, you just seem...protective of him. Are you his master now?" He inquired.

"No," was the hesitent response, half tempted to say yes.

"Too bad. Because it seems he like's you alot," He sighed.

"What?"

"You didn't notice? I haven't been with Duo for a while now, but I know when he likes a person and when he dispiciblely hates them," Yuta grinned, "I hate to say it to ya, but Duo is attatched to you more then you'll ever know."

Heero sighed, "I don't rememebr if I'm his master or not, but I have seen the way he acts around me. He seems distant and afraid," Heero looked down at him.

"I assume you don't remember because something traumatic happened right?"

Heero nodded, "I don't remember anything after the war, and the others claim that alot of things in my life have changed, but I can't wrap my mind around anything not even..." He was cut off an his eyes seemed to go distant. A flash of memories running through his head as he remembered many points, but not all. Some being blurs and others sllightly tinted around the edges and not yet fully clear as even every now and then Duo appeared. Heero placed his hand on his forhead.

"Dud you okay?"

"Heero shook hiss head and gritted out, "I'm okay...just a head ache is all...maybe...I don't know."

"looks to me like your rmemebering something," Yuta put in, "maybe about my furry friend here. He said gesturing to the sleeping feline in Heero's arms.

Heero smiled fondly and gently stroked Duo's cheek and even in sleep he leaned into the gentle caress, "Yes there was some things. I'm only slightly positive I've been around him before the first day I woke in the hospital a couple of weeks back..." The he corrected himself, "Months."

Yuta chuckled, "I'm sure in time you'll rememebr. Time heals all wounds internal, and external. No matter how marred they may be."

Heero nodded with a slight 'hn.'

Yuta decided to explore the area so he left the room and stuck around wufei who was finding the little wolf to be quiet bothersome.

**(Duo's P.O.V)**

I was running for what seemed like days. I knew that it was a dream, but I was never safe anymore. Not even in sleep. The pain that lashed out of the darknes made me cry out each time something or someone lashed out at my all to soft skin. Inflicting more wounds upon my already open ones. I was running when I suddenly took a turn into a bright room and I could feel that I was safe, as someone soother me, from somewhere with words, yet I didn't see them. I curled up into the far corner from the door hoping the darkness would not follow. It worked and the shadows seemed to grow distant and weaker as time went along. My eyes slowly fluttered open as my nightmare ended. I looked around then up after feeling someone shift and hearing them say something soothing to me. My eyes went wide as I looked up at him and realization hit me hard as Heero looked down at me. He reached up and I flinched, his hand stilled, before wipping away the tears under my eyes.

"Hush...No need to cry Duo, your safe," Heero murmured softly to me and soothingly.

"I'm never safe...Not even in my dreams," I burried my face into his chest.

"I will always be here to protect you Duo."

"No you won't. You weren't even fucking there when I needed you the most," The venom was lost in my sobs.

"I know...but I won't let it happen again. Not ever..." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. I was stunned at what he had said.

"Y-you remeber?"

"Yes...but very little. Most of it's random flashes, some fuzzy and others shrouded in fog," He sighed burrying his face into my hair, "But I do know one thing. You won't be alone anymore and I will try my damnedest to fucking protect you Duo."

I was stunned into silence and all I could do was just sit there in his warm and inviting embrace. He stroked his fingers along my back, knowing full well it would lull me into sleeping again and it worked. I soon drifted once again as he held me when the other's came back in. Though my eyes were still half open to catch what was being said,

"Qautre, Duo's going to stay with me from now on," Quatre's eyes went wide.

"You remember?"

"Only faintly, but I do know he belongs home, and that home is with me."

"Heero are you sure your up to it?" Trowa asked softly frome somewhere near the door.

"Yes Trowa...Duo belongs home with me and nothing is keeping him from being there."

I smiled softly before snuggling into slumber land. The rest of the conversation lost to me as I droft. My whole being feeling utterly safe in those arms, and warmth of the one who hled me there. I slept without dreaming for once. Away from the pain and disppair, and away from the man who had tortured me in real life and in dreams. Shini seemed to smile and decided he would listen to the conversation and update him later on what had been said after he had dozed off.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Heero watched as Duo slept, his mind slowly grasping onto the idea that Duo was his. A flash of memory of a collar he had given him flashed into his mind and he oddly wondered where it was now. Heero sighed slightly and unconciously started to run his fingers over Duo's back, making the young man purr softly. Heero was glad he was remembering now, but he oddly wondered as to how fast he would gain back all of his memories. Duo started to whimper again in his sleep and Trowa who was staring out a window looked over as Heero looked down at him worriedly. Quatre was walking out of the bathroom when he had heard the whimper and Wufei opened his eyes after being knocked out of his train of thought. Duo started to whimper even more and it sounded pained. Whimpers of pain even the others couldn't forget, and they also triggered Heero's memories of more then one occation that had pained filled sounds in them. Heero held Duo close and started to whisper softly to the feline, slowly rousing him from his deep slumber to full awareness.

"It's okay Duo, hush, it's okay," He coaxed softly.

Duo looked up at him, "-sigh- how can I still dream about that stuff?"

"Duo it was a traumatic event, we would be surprised if you didn't have nightmares," Quatre said softly and he came over and stroked his long delicate fingers through Duo's bangs.

"Yeah I suspose so."

"Oh and Duo, Heero ill be taking you back home from now on," Duo blinked. He thought that had all be a dream. Geuss it wasn't now was it?

He smiled widely and nodded, "Okay."

He looked up at Heero, who smiled that old smile again that Duo had thought was going to be gone forever.

"What about Yuta? Who's going to take care of him?" Duo inquired.

"I will," Wufei answered as he stood straight, "It was about time I got a pet now right?"

They all laughed and Duo put in what he though, "Well hope you can tame the wolf. He couldn't sit still for a moment. He's worse then I am."

"And that's saying something," Quatre chuckled.

Yuta walked in at that moment, "What's all the laughing about?"

"You have a new home," Duo said.

"I do? With whom?"

"Wufei," He pointed to the chinese man.

He looked over to him and blinked, "Aww Duo...You don't want me to stay with you...oh wait you already have somnething sweat to love on."

Duo's eyes went wide and he blushed, "YUTA!" He squeeked out through his slowly healing throat.

Yuta chuckled, "Calm yourself. Just a joke, unless he likes it hard too."

Heero furrowed his eyebrows as the other three piolets started to chuckle and hold them in with what ever power they possessed, "What?"

Duo growled and started to chase the wole, "I'll get you for that!"

Yuta yelped and started to run with a hot blooded Duo on his tail. They all busted up laughing except for Heero who looked dumb founded. His eyes looked at the two as they ran out of the room.

"I don't get it," He said and they laughed harder, "What?"

"Heero don't you get it? Something sweat? Liking something hard?" Wufei repeated.

"No. Why? Should I know what it means?"

"Heero he was making sexual comments about you and Duo," Quatre blushed, but kept on snickering.

"What?" Heero's eyes went wide before a blush ran over his face, "You mean that...but I...and He..." He fell silent and that seemed to draw out even more laughter. He glared at them and they forced themselves to silence their laughter for the time being. This would be something they would never forget easily.

"Anyways why did you want to take Duo back?" Trowa asked.

"I remember...Not much, but I do remember he belongs with me. I won't cause him anymore pain, every time I do I feel strange about it so I won't cause it anymore," Heero said softly. "I don't ever want to hear those pained cries ever again...never. And if I have to I will put him in a place that is safer then anywhere else from Treize."

They blinked in surprise until Yuta popped in and remarked, "Yeah so you can have your naughty way with him right?" Duo pinned him after catching up. Blushing furriously across his face.

"Just shut up," He clamped a hand over his mouth.

They all started laughing again, but Heero and Duo were blushing like crazey. Shin was also laughing and Duo told him to shut up mentally. After a while they trickled out of the room, getting on their way to their living quarters. Duo was suddenly acting shy and wasn't looking Heero in the eyes anymore.

"Duo? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

"Come on Duo please tell me."

He shook his head and Heero lifted his chin to force him to look at him, and was taken aback as he saw the emotions in Duo's eyes. Pain, waeriness, caution, happiness, and other emotions he wasn't able to identify. Without thinking about it Heero leaned forward and Kissed Duo flat out. Duo blinked and didn't fight it as he relaxed into the kiss. Memories flashed through Heero's head and he remembered their first kiss, and they day he was kiddnapped. Everything came back to him in one big wave, and he deepened the kiss as he felt releif, happiness, and protectiveness tun deep into him. As everything made him realize Duo was there, alive and in his arms. Duo was pressed against the wall now and Heero gently pulled his lips away as he panted. Duo looking up in time to see the old Heero was back, everyhting he missed about him was right there. Back and shining brightly in those eyes he loved so much. Smiling Duo threw his arms around his neck and burried his face into his chest.

"I missed you so much,"He sobbed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone long."

"I know Heero...I know," His voice still hoarse from lack of speaking.

Heero pressed against him and Duo gasped slightly as his lips were captured once again. Duo purred, but this kiss had too end sometime and it was a dissappointment when it did. Heero chuckled and took Duo's hand as he led his to the ship, so they could go back home on earth.

"Come on, let's go home Duo."

"Okay," He said as he gripped Heero's hand softly as he smiled. He was going home with Heero once again, but could danger still be lurking beyounf that ominous corner that fate dubs destiny.

* * *

**Okay that's it for now, sorry the chapters are taking so long, but it's getting harder to come up with some new material. If you have any ideas just let me know okay?**

**Coming soon- The Secret of Yuta**

**_Heero_: You made me forget?**

**_Crimzon_: -Chuckles- It could have been worse...**

**_Heero_: -growls- you put Duo through emense pain yet you give me amnisia?**

**_Duo_: -sits and listens-**

**_Crimzon_: -pulls out scyth- test me Heero...see how far you get**

**_Heero and Duo_: -gulps-**

**_Shini_: -snatches- give that back**

**_Crimzon_: -chuckles- Now it's the OC's turn.**

**_Wufei_: Huh?**

**_Duo and Heero_: Just great...**

**_Quatre_: I feel something bad is about to happen**

**_Trowa_: -nods-**


	13. The Secret of Yuta

**Okay, I got a better chapter this time...hopefully anyways. Well here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

_Warning_: War, Violence, and cursing

**_Yuta_: Please no...**

**_Crimzon_: Aww come on please...**

**_Yuta_: No!**

**_Duo_: Just give up Yuta, she's more stubborn then you are...she will win.**

**_Heero_: Hn...-nods-**

**_Crimzon_: -grins evily- always-**

**_Yuta_: -gulps and hides under a table-**

**_Duo_**: **You can run and hide, but she will find you. Kicking and screaming as she drags you back.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13- The Secret of Yuta**_

**_(Several years ago Normal P.O.V)_**

_It's cold, I'ts always cold to the youngling. He's always fighting to stay alive along with his closest friend. Today was different though. The war had wipped out alot around them, and eating was hard to do when everyone was scrounging for food now adays. Duo was the only friend the boy had. Only he had known of the slipt personality he had, a being so stronge that it more then doubled his strength at times. Let alone the personality change he went through. It wasn't just Duo either, but even Yuta had this odd gift as well. He too had another living in him, a mischeif maker who had an odd talent for being as sly as a fox, but wasn't a deity like Shinigami. This other self was Drake'lor, a fallen angel who had been placed between worlds for no reason, and so he escaped and trapped himself in a boy whom was pure at heart. No other person would do. _

_"Duo?"_

_"What Yuta?" Duo whispered as he peeked around another corner._

_"Something doesn't feel right."_

_"You mean you have that feeling?" Duo looked at him._

_"Yes," Yuta's ears went back._

_"It seems we'll have to turn back for now. Cause I know when you get that feeling it is time to turn tail, before something bad does happen."_

_They were on their way back and an explosion happened, making pain lace up Duo's back and Yuta to go spralling on the ground. Moments later the sound of mechiens could be heard. The wherring of gears, and screaming sounds of parts moving either in protest or in attack format. Yuta groaned and was rolling over when he heard a menacing growl come from his right. Duo stood with some blood running down the side of his face as he stared up at the menaces destroying the facilities within a mile radius. Though that wasn't the shocking part. Coal Black wings coated in feathers were sprouted forth from Duo's back and his ears and tail were gone. His eyes weren't bright as they usually were, but a dark almost black color. Yuta sat wide eyed and he heard the voic in his head, 'Yuta let me take over.' Yuta looked around and eventually nodded out of fear more then anything, as Duo lept into battle and dissappeared among the battling mechiens. Explosions appeared and aamongst the flashes, a furious being could be seen attacking some of them. Drake'lor on the other hand slid amonst the shadows, his deep gray wings shimmering amonst the metal, blending in as he re routed wires and destroyed from a distance. Helping the one called Shinigami from a distance in order to calm the battle to the point that Shini would not be needed. Death was thick and heavy in the air and Shinigami's job would be over soon. Shini was about to finish off an enemy assailent when suddenly a flash of light was seen. Drake was afraid that Shini had perished by a foul hand in war fare. But the surprising sight of one of those things protecting shini, made him stop short and stare wide eyed. Shini looked up at the piolet and a strange smile slipped over his face, that let Drake know he wasn't taking those boys life, and insted was going to spare it. another blinding flash and the boy fell into a sleep and Shini was gone. The other piolets whom were on his side of the fight helped take him back to where ever they came from to heal the badly injured being within twisted metal. Days went by and Duo stayed with Yuta as the war went on. They never again saw the piolet and his commerads. Yuta beleved them to be dead and so never once worried about the whole thing since then. Till one day, Duo vanished without a trace. Yuta ran around town for days looking for his best friend and never found him again._

_Weeks, turned into months, and months turned into years with still no sign of his feline compainion. Yuta had joined his own gang called the silver fangs. A group of humanoid dogs that ran together like a pack. Steeling to survive, and living to see another day. Yuta became the pack leader by chance. He had challanged the leader by accident and here they were circling each other in an abandoned parking lot near the ruins of the old city. Fangs were bared and tails were raised in vicious snarles. The rules were simple, the one who made it out without dying or being close to death won and was the new leader. Well unless the leader stepped down and in this case the leader hadn't. Who ever lost, would disban from the pack and never come back. Lunging the first blood was spilled when Yuta's long nails trailed across the larg black wolf's shoulder cutting him deeply and menacingly. The wolf only laughed, for he enjoyed pain beyound anything and so this battle proved to be hard from the start. (Remember the black wolf). Yuta growled as the wolf lunged atn him knife in hand sliceing a few times across his torso making him yelp and jump back as his shredded shirt fell away from his well toned body. Lunging forward again Yuta sank his teeth into the black wolf's shoulder and the knife came down into his opposite sholder wedging into the bone to cause maximum pain. Yuta tried to ignore the blinding pain, but Drake took over then, but not full. Only enough to lend him the strength he needed. Yuta growled and swung hard busting the wolf's jaw and making a trickle of blood run down it liek ooze. The wolf snarled and lunged, but was flung back hard into the nearst building wall from a kick to the gut, smaking his head against the brick and nocking him clean unconious. The fight was over, the one who was left standing and able to fight still won and was the new leader. The wolf had to leave in shame, but would come back with a vengance. Yuta's short lived status was all he had when the wolf came back, with his new owners. The whole pack was wipped out or sent to shops to be bought. Yuta had slipped away and had to live witht he fact he had let his pack down. He wandered alone and cold once again, trailing after rumors of a gang that had the description of the one he so missed for so long._

_The trail went cold when he found the gang, but no Duo. He stuck around for as long as he could, until news reached him about the feline finding a nice home, that the gang didn't want him a part of. He watched the gang as they walked the streets and they were picked off of it by the same man whom killed his pack, but there was no wolf in sight. He became weary and wonder as to why that man was interested in his feline's life. His questions were answered when the feline was picked out of his secure home and taken. Days went by and Yuta had yet to meet his feline budy. He thought Duo may be gone forever this time and he would never joke around or talk to him ever again. A few weeks later, Yuta was captured and tortured for information about his friend. They told him they would release him if he slipped intot he base and spied for them. The wolf had no choice. A hidden device placed in his arm, tracked his movements and the location on where he was. If he strayed away on his own they would kill him and make sure he never lived to see the end of what ever they were doing. Upon coming to the facility he was captured by a group of gaurds and a women called Une. She tossed him into a room where he quickly came up with a fake story, and started to get along with his long lost friend._

**_(Current day Normal P.O.V)_**

Heero and duo entered their home when they got a call from Wufei who was doing a check up on Yuta, due to the fact he wanted to make sure the kid wasn't carrying any kind of deseases so he wouldn't catch them. Heero picked up the phone and Duo sat there looking at him to hear what was being said about Yuta.

_'Heero you need to get over here now...along with Duo,'_ his aggitated voice sounded.

"Okay we'll be there soon," He glanced over at Duo who's ears were back in worry.

_'Thank,'_ The line went dead.

"Well then looks like we aren't going to stay home tonight Duo. Once again we'll sleep at the station.

Duo nodded and followed Heero back to the ship that was readying itself for take off. They got to Wufei's place in no time flat. Yuta was sitting on a stool when they came in. He was holding his arm as though it hurt. Duo walked over, but someone stopped him.

"No duo...he's not safe," Wufei said softly.

Duo looked to Yuta, "What's going on?"

Yuta looked down and away without even speeking. Duo looked to Wufei for answers, "He has a tracker in him, one that could kill him and anyone within the vacinity."

Heero's eyes went wide, "Can you get it out?"

"NO DON't," Yuta yelled.

They all looked at him in shock as they watched the other start to cry, "why not?" Duo asked.

"They'll know...they'll come for me...please don't please. I don't want to hurt anymore," Yuta broke down, and do shoved Wufei away and hugged Yuta.

"Your safe, they can't have you or get to you. Your safe," He looked to Wufei then Heero with wide eyes and they nodded.

"Yuta we don't want whom ever placed this in you, to know how to get around us. If we get it out there is more chance that they will never find you then it is for them to just blow you up right now. We have to get that thing out of you."

"B-but..." He sobbed into Duo's shoulder and Duo soothed him.

"I'm sorry but we have to Yuta."

Yuta knew it was futile to even argue anymore. He knew they would do it even against his wishes, in order to protect everyone else. They took him to a steril room on the base and went to work on Yuta's arm using and electro magnetic device that will deactivate the mirco tracking chip. After they were removed Yuta's arm was patched up and Duo sat in his room till he woke up after the affects of the medication. Yuta woke after a while to find Heero next to Duo and Wufei leaning against a nearby wall, with his eyes closed and Yuta sighed. Duo looked up over at his when he heard the small sigh.

"Oh Yuta...why didn't you tell us," Duo said softly.

"I didn't...I was...I don't know. I was so afraid of them I couldn't help but do as told."

"Tell us everything...from the time Duo left you to now," Wufei instructed.

Yuta sighed, but recaculated everything that had gone on, not leaving out things as he went. Heero seemed surprised about the whole Shini thing. Which ment he hadn't known about the Angel of Death. He listened patiently though and never interupted. Upon finishing Duo shivered and looked at Yuta.

"You should have told me," He said softly.

"Would you have beleaved me?"

The others looked at each other and nodded, "You have no Idea how much those men have caused problems for Duo and the others," Said Wufei.

"They had me locked away doing terrible things to me, and from the sounds of it they're still out there trying their damndest to get to us again," Growled Duo then he sighed softly, "They won't have any of us, including you."

Yuta smiled gently, but he still felt tired, but he refused to sleep, so when he got up he collapsed. Wufei lunged forward and caught him before he hit the floor. He blinked slightly and looked up with a blush as Wufei picked him up bridle style making Yuta squeek in protest. His hand gripped Wufei's shirt as he looked over to Duo who only chuckled.

"It's okay Yuta. Wufei's going to take care of you now," He purred.

"Heero and Duo, your welcome to stay here with us. The spare room has already been prepaired. I hope you don't mind," Duo blushed, and Heero nodded his thanks.

Who knew what else would be lurking back home. Maybe staying at the facility or others homes was better. Yuta was carried to his room and Wufei hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep till he had looked down, sighing he went to place the wolf into his bed went a tug on his shirt caught his attention and he looked down into Teal eyes. Fear was in those eyes and Wufei sighed as he nodded in understanding. He slid into the bed with him and Yuta curled up against him, though Wufei didn't move to hold him. His presence seemed enough to calm the wolf enough to lull him into sleep, though his hand stayed tightly gripped on the hem of his shirt. Wufei decided to get comfortable and so he did, which intailed him to curle up with Yuta. Meanwhile in the other room Duo had his back to Heero and Heero faced the other way. Neither finding sleep easy to come by, but eventually drifted off. Though what was held for the future of the new arrival and the rest of the group?

* * *

**Next Chapter- Listen to the Heart**

**That's it for now, and I hope to get another chapter in. Look for new arrivals of stories in the future. I have them planned, but may not start posting them till after finishing this and Naruto's Change. Hope you enjoy the stories and farewell for now.**

**_Heero_: Shit they're still alive**

**_Duo_: -Nods-**

**_yuta_:...**

**_Wufei_: -stroked Yuta's tail-**

**_Yuta_: -Blushes and Squeeks-**

**_Heero and Duo_: -Laughs-**

**_Crimzon_: They know not of what is to come...**

**_Duo_: Huh?**

**_Crimzon_: Time to make my own apperance into the story...yes?**

**_Heero, Duo, Wufei, Yuta_: Shit...I knew something terrible was going to happen.**

**_Crimzon_: -chuckles- Just kidding relax. -whipsers to self- or not...we'll see now won't we.**


End file.
